Acceptance
by Fairy Glow
Summary: Remus meets a she-wolf. Together they learn of Acceptance of themselves and of those around them. Set in the Marauders' Time. Please read and review. Rated T - for some Themes and language. Please let me know if this rating ought to change to an M rating
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Author's Note: This was an old fiction of mine, that I had under a different pen-name. If you are familiar with this story, I have since updated it.  
While this is _technically_ a crossover with the Ninja Turtles, due to the not so frequent appearance of certain characters of said crossover, this story will be under the Harry Potter banner, until later fictions arise from this.

I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Stars were scattered across the night's sky, while the moon shone its eerie fullness down upon the forest below. Trudging passed the many trees and through bushes, as though they were nothing, the beast was on the trail of something. He had sensed it before and now he was determined to find the source.

For a brief moment, he stopped. He lifted his nose into the air, before letting out a long and haunting howl. It was shortly returned by another in the not too far distance from where he was. Immediately he set off in the direction. Twice more he stopped to be sure he was going the right way, until finally he reached a tiny clearing among the trees. He laid eyes upon the owner of the returning howls.

Standing upon hind legs, on the other side, was a she-wolf. She seemed to automatically know that he was there, for her head turned, her eyes seeing him between two trees only a few feet away. He went to approach, but she took a backwards step, as though she was going to make a run for it, causing him to stop, at least for a moment. When he went to attempt a second approach, she didn't flinch, instead lowering a little, showing submissiveness to him. This allowed him to circle her, study her.

He had been around his kind many times, but this she-wolf was unknown. Yet, he couldn't pass on the fact that she was younger than himself. Her lowering herself to him meant that she was also unclaimed.

With caution, he made his way behind her. But she made no resistance as he placed his paws upon her waist. He began to move himself closer to her, she shifted, almost in a form of unwillingness, only to be defused seconds later when he firmed his grasp and pushed his way. Claiming her for himself.

To ensure no-one dared to approach, howls could be heard from a fair distance...

* * *

 **Remus:**

What a blur!

I clench my eyes a little before opening them, as I try to recall what had happened last night.

I remember trees and the like of the forest that made up my home. As far as I knew I didn't attack anyone.

Opening my eyes, I saw the back, head and hair of a girl lying in front of me.

 _'Oh no!'_ I cursed in my mind.

But I knew perfectly well on what I had done.

The girl began to move.

She may have felt the warmth of me against her, as before I could have a full chance to pull away and sit up, the girl bolted upright and turned to see me lying there next to her.

She tried to make a feeble attempt in covering herself up, by pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her hazel coloured eyes staring straight at me.

I moved to a sitting position. "I am so sorry," I say carefully.

"Why?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Because of … what we did …"

The girl looked at me, as if she were analysing on what I had said, or perhaps taking in my appearance. "Guess there are some things that are not shared among the written literature when it comes to werewolves."

"Guess not," I agree.

There was a brief pause, until I spoke. "Listen, we cannot stay out here. You would be welcome at my place."

The girl seemed unsure for a moment. "Would you be able to lend me an owl?" she asked. "So I can send word to my Master of my whereabouts?"

"Your … Master?" I reply, a little confused by the term.

"It's one of the words I use out of respect for the man who took me when I became a werewolf, and was nearly without a home," the girl explained. "He became something of a father to me. I also call him Sensei."

"Sensei?"

"It's Japanese," Kiara clarified for him. "I was partly raised in Japan, though I am from England originally. It's a long story, one I'd rather not go into it right now."

"Then I guess we ought to let him know where you are," I say, getting to my knees, and offering a helping hand.

The girl blushed at what she was seeing before her, looking away. I could feel my own cheeks going warm.

"That would seem the logical thing to do," the girl agreed.

She did accept the offering hand, as we rose to our feet. Though both still feeling very awkward. I took note on how petite she appeared and naturally pale in skin. Her black hair reached to the middle of her back and her nose was slightly pointed, which suited her heart-shaped face. Though I couldn't help feeling that there was something familiar about her features. Like I had seen them before, on someone else. Only … different.

"Thankfully I know where to find some," I say, trying to sound casual, but unable to hide my slight discomfort. "I'm Remus by the way."

"I'm Kiara," the girl replied.

...

"When I was younger, my parents placed some wooden boxes about the forest," I explain, when we came to a large tree. "It was so that when the morning came, I would have clothes to wear."

Sure enough, hidden slightly under the fallen leaves, was a small, flat box. Inside was a set of robes and a cloak.

"At least it will do for now," I say, handing Kiara the cloak.

"Until I can get to the cave to get my actual clothes," she said, as she took it and started to put it on. It was rather big on her, given that I was a full head taller than her and had more meat on my bones. But it was better than nothing.

"We can go now if you like?" I offered.

"How far is your home?" Kiara asked.

"From here? Not that far actually, compared to the cave," I admit. "We do have clothes for you. But if you really need your belongings …"

Kiara thought about it. "I suppose we can get them later. Though I do not wish to impose upon your home."

"Yet you need to get word to your Master," I say. "Unless you have an owl back at the cave?"

"Master did suggest to use and owl when I am back into a more human state. However … I don't have an owl available at the moment."

"If you like, you could borrow my family's owl," I offer, not hiding my small smile.

Kiara smiled in return. "Thank you."

Once dressed, we continued through the forest. Walking in silence, we soon started to see the gaps of the forest thinning out to the beginnings of a large grassy paddock. The grassy fields looked like a very large green lake, in the very middle was a the only house to be seen in the area. The top had medium arch shaped windows in neat rows of three on each side of the house, with the roof looking like it belonged on an old manor, all dark and pointed. The middle floor had medium shaped square windows in various areas, indicating where the bedrooms were. Except for two which were smaller than the others and the glass had a fogged over appearance. The bottom part of the house had a verandah all the way around it with railing that sported a spiral like design that matched the supporting pillars and both the front and back had three steps, even the sides of the verandah had steps leading off them.

As we approached, a woman stepped out of the back door and on to the verandah.

"Who is that?" Kiara asked.

"My mother," I answer.

Upon approach, Kiara could see that she was a woman of about five foot six, with a slender build. Her light brown hair was in a neat bun and she was wearing light blue robes.

"Are you sure she won't turn me away?"

"Positive."

Though she only just met me, Kiara could tell that she was able to trust me on my word. Either that, or she was still making her mind up.

Mum watched as we reach the house. When we were about three quarters of the way, Mum began to make her way over to us.

When she reached me, she hugged me.

"Good to see you safe," she said.

Blushing a little, I say in return. "Thanks, Mum."

Mum stepped back and drew her attention to Kiara. "Who's your friend?"

Kiara was taken aback by the kindness in her voice. "Kiara."

"We … we kind of ran into each other last night," I explained in a strained sort of voice.

"Oh," said Mum, not needing me to explain any more. "Well, we cannot undo what has happened. I'm sure we'll work something out."

Kiara was suddenly confused. "Work what out?"

"Don't you know what happened last night?" I ask her, with a small crease of the brow.

"I know we … erm …" Kiara stopped herself when she remembered that my mother was right there.

"How much about being a werewolf do you know?" Mum asked her.

"Obviously not as much as I should," Kiara muttered, but clearly enough to be heard.

Though there was much explanation to be had, Mum couldn't allow Kiara to just stand there in nothing but a cloak.

"Remus can fill you in a little later," she said to Kiara.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," said Mum, looking at me with clear blue eyes, showing how serious she was. "You're just as responsible, as Kiara here. But right now, breakfast is in order. I'll get you to start, Remus, while I take Kiara and get her some clothes."

Mum loved me deeply. Yet, she was far too reminded of an incident that happened many years ago. She didn't want the same to happen to this girl … or myself for that matter.

We were shortly entering the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen was a sort of U shape with a breakfast bar, that seemed to divide the kitchen from the dining area. In the dining area, there stood a nicely vanished wooden table that sat six comfortably with wooden chairs, that had cushioned seating.

Mum took Kiara straight on through to the hallway, while I stayed behind to start breakfast – as was requested.

* * *

 **Kiara:**

I noticed that the two rooms we had passed. One was the sitting room, which was the room closest to the front door and the beginning of the stairs. The other looked to be something of an office or a library. I didn't get much of a look as I was led upstairs to the next floor. Up here there were six doors; three to their left and three to their right.

"The bathroom is the door in the middle of the left," said Remus's mother, indicating to the second door on the left. "The guest room is right here, next to it."

We go over to the first door on the left, the one before the bathroom.

Remus's mother opened the door. In it was a set of bunk-beds against the farthest wall on the left and two single beds, one was against the opposite wall to them, while the other was against the right wall that was closest to the door. A bedside table sat in between the single beds and a second next to the bunk-beds, which actually looked like two tables, where one was on top of another, since there seemed to be something for the top bunk to put a clock or whatever on it. I also saw that there was a built in wardrobe with shelving on both sides and a place for the hangers.

"I would have to make up a bed, of course," Remus's mother implied.

"I don't wish to intrude!" I speak quickly at this. "I just need to send word to my Sensei on my whereabouts and he can get me when the full moon cycle is complete."

Remus's mother thought it over. "Does your Sensei regularly let you just go off?"

"We had just moved to this country two weeks before this moon cycle. He and I were told which forests were good for me to go to when the moon was full," I explain. "A Portkey was set up and that is how I ended up in the forest outside your doorstep. We placed our trust in our informant and we do trust him a great deal."

"And who was your informant?"

"He goes by the name Albus Dumbledore."

A smile came upon the woman's face when she heard the name. "Dumbledore is a good man. Alright, I'll get you some clothes, and once dressed you can send word to your Master."

"Thank you," I say in a grateful voice.

* * *

 **Remus:**

Just plated up bacon, eggs and toast, when Mum and Kiara returned back into the kitchen. It was definitely more comfortable seeing Kiara now dressed. Though Kiara couldn't help noticing a slight pained expression crossing my eyes when I saw her in the pink robes she was wearing.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs, as it's the only thing I know how to cook properly," I say, quickly, hoping to deter what she may have seen.

"Now, Remus, you are being modest," says Mum, shaking her head. "He really doesn't like to admit that he can actually cook," she added to Kiara.

 _"Mum!"_

Kiara couldn't help giving a small laugh.

"I left some aside for Dad for when he gets home," I inform Mum, indicating to a plate near the stove.

"That's if he doesn't pull a double shift," Mum points out.

"What does your father do?" Kiara asks.

"Dad's works for the Ministry as part of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," I tell her.

"And with the fiasco of what is going on at the moment, Terence has been worked to the bone," Mum said, with a small sigh.

"The War will be over soon, Mum," I assure.

"Let us hope so."

I wasn't sure how well Kiara knew about the Wizarding War to not have to ask. So I did ask her about it. She answered that she had been well informed before she and her Master left Japan.

"I also do have a brother, who is a wizard, whom I keep in close contact with," she added.

Just then the sound of the front door opened and then closed.

"I'm home!" said a man's voice.

Footsteps moved through the passageway to the doorway of the kitchen. Kiara could see where I got my height from. Dad, was six foot two in height; I was probably a bit shorter at six foot. While I had Mum's light brown hair and blue eyes, I had my father's face, bearing the same straight nose and slightly triangular chin. Dad had darker brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Dad," I say.

But Dad's attention was clearly on Kiara.

"And who's our friend?" he asks.

"This is Kiara," I say, walking into the dining area. "We … met last night."

Dad seemed to have put two and two together. "Oh," he said, a little surprised, but in the same attitude as Mum had when she first met the girl. "You do know that if you've ...?"

"Of course I do," I reply, quickly and annoyed a little.

This resulted in Kiara getting a confused expression. "No," she says.

"Sit down and eat, Terence," says Mum.

Dad did so, sitting next to Mum, this left Kiara and I to sit side by side on the other side.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf, Kira?" Dad asks straight out to Kiara.

Kiara didn't hesitate in her answer; "Been a werewolf since I was six years old," she said quietly, picking the bacon on her plate with her fork.

"And, how old are you?"

"Terence!" Mum chastises.

"I'd like to know," says Dad

"Fourteen. Fifteen in August," said Kiara.

I nearly choke on my juice – which had been poured out before breakfast was served. Kiara gives me a puzzled look. Dad nodded little nods.

"That's not too bad," he said.

This confused the girl even more. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Dad turns to me. "You haven't told her?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell Kiara, yet," I say, a little defensive.

"The chance to tell me, what?" Kiara asked.

"You don't know of the consequences your union last night?" Dad frowns at this. "Even being a werewolf for as long as you have?"

"Just because I am a werewolf, doesn't mean I know everything there is to be one," Kiara defended, sitting up right and glaring at Dad. "My brother, Sensei and I have been doing our bloody best to learn of what there is to even be a werewolf, so I can understand it! "So, if you do not mind, get off your high horse and tell me what the devil it is I am supposed to know!"

"Perhaps after breakfast I will explain," I decide to say calmly looking at Kiara.

Kiara soothed a little, then nodded, suppose she can be contented until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Kiara:**

"Why did your dad ask me those questions?" I ask.

We went on a walk around the grassy flats outside the house, toward the forest.

"Dad asked because of our situation," Remus replies. His voice was careful and as steady as he could muster.

"Situation?"

"Before or after you became a wolf, did you know anything from what you may have read or learnt in school about werewolves?" Remus asked.

"Only from what I have read in books, to have a better understanding of what I had become," I answer, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear. But it was useless, as the slight breeze was blowing about and causing whatever hair was out of the rough ponytail to fly lightly in my face. "My Sensei told me that not everything about werewolves is written down. At least not for the general public it isn't. He was waiting for certain times to let me know more of what I needed to. But I guess he may not have expected this. I certainly didn't."

"You're a Muggle?"

"No … I am a witch. I wouldn't know about your Wizard War, otherwise, if you think about it"

Remus saw my point there.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you ask if I were a Muggle?" I then asked him.

Remus shook his head a little, before answering. "Occasionally Muggles become werewolves themselves. So, they don't often know much except to make sure they are not around other people during a full moon."

I could see where he was coming from.

"As you pointed out," Remus began, as they continued on walking. "Not everything is written for public knowledge. But certain notes and documents _have_ been recorded in regards to werewolves."

"How do you know about this?"

Remus gave a small smile. "I guess having a father in the Ministry does have its advantages."

"So your Dad has been giving you these documents?"

"Only whatever he could get what he could get his hands on without anyone noticing. He made duplicates so I didn't have to worry about not knowing what to expect. Just do not say that outside of this conversation, please. The Ministry doesn't like anyone knowing what they know, even if it may benefit the person in concern. If that makes sense."

"I understand," I say, giving a small nod. "So what does this have to do about last night? And your parents saying and asking the way they did?"

"These days, werewolves are mostly male," Remus began, stopping himself from walking to concentrate on what he had to say to me.

"I'm aware of that."

"But there was a time when there were just as many females as there were males. Anyway, sometimes, in the beast form, when a male werewolf meets a female … one who is unclaimed, a virgin ..." Remus was afraid to go any further.

"I know we had sex, Remus," I say, simply. "Not that difficult to figure out. Mind it wasn't exactly how I pictured my first."

"We just didn't have sex," Remus says, with a mix of seriousness and a tad of fluster. "We did more than that."

My brow crinkles. "What do you mean?"

"We became mates for life," he said, straight out.

I stare at him, as Remus lowered his gaze, face full of shame. My own stomach going into some sort of cold feeling.

"Whenever a werewolf finds a female who isn't with a pair, the beast part comes out and … he … he … they …" Remus couldn't find the rest of the words to explain, but I got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"You mean to say that we are … for lack of better word, married?"

Remus didn't want to look at me, still riddled with guilt. "Yes."

Though I may have seen the words somehow coming, the shock upon my face was unmistakable. " _How on_ _ **Earth**_ _does that work?_ " I couldn't help asking. "I don't know what the legal age is for marriage, but I know that we're _**not**_ in it."

"It's different for werewolves," said Remus, now looking at me, blue eyes still with guilt. "Because it is practically impossible to control the beast side, when a female reaches the mature age to breed, it is legal for her to be married when a male claims her."

I could see that, if given the choice, Remus would have changed things if he could.

"Can't we just, I don't know, divorce?" I feebly ask, as Remus sat down on the grass near the edge of the forest.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."

I had a feeling he would have said that. Though I had to try by asking;

"Why not? And don't tell me it's because we're werewolves!"

"Because even in human form, a mating pair can only be free from the each other if one of them dies," Remus explained. But I understood that it was another way of saying _'because we are werewolves'_.

"That doesn't really answer my question, that only wants me to ask it again," I say

Remus sighed, as he shifted on the grass. I figured that this was going to be a long story, so I sat down next to him.

"Werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times," he began. "You've heard of the story of Romulus and Remus?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then you know that they were cared for by a she-wolf. That she-wolf was in fact a werewolf."

"Okay, I've seen the sculpture; she looked like an ordinary wolf to me."

"That's because she was the offspring of a mating pair. That mating pair were human before they were turned."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember those documented notes and so forth I had mentioned?" said Remus. "It had stuff from way back then amongst it."

I didn't hide my surprise. "Really?"

"I'll show you later on if you would like," Remus offered.

"Willing to learn what I can," I respond. "Heck, even my brother has been trying to find out more. Especially after finding out there is a werewolf attending his school not too long ago. Wasn't fond of the circumstances, but he told me he thought of approaching the guy to ask. Never got the chance to, though."

This intrigued Remus some. "Are you talking about what you said earlier to my Dad?"

I look at Remus for a moment, before gazing toward the house. "The one thing I do envy about you Remus, is that you still have your parents, even after being attacked," I began. "Whereas I, on the other hand, had been practically near cast out by my mother and father. My Sensei, I don't know how, or even why, was apparently the one who rescued me and took me to St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. When I woke up, I didn't know what had happened, or even how I came to be in that hospital bed. I was obviously told.

"The Healers seemed to know my name, however, as they had tried to get in contact with my mother, who was a witch, but she never returned any messages. My Master, upon learning my name, got a hold of my family, they turned him away, not wanting to even know. All except one member, my older brother, he took it upon himself, with help from Sensei, to visit me. He was very determined for me to be allowed back home! With our parents and him. Yet, he couldn't get through to them, apparently. At least whenever he would speak up on the subject of my going home after being released from hospital, he was yelled at and told to knock it off. My brother turned to my Sensei for help, to try and convince them that I was still very much their daughter! Sensei was always turned away and my brother silenced.

"In the end, My Sensei – and I don't know how – managed to adopt me and took me to his home in Japan. My brother nearly packed a bag to go with us, but he was stopped."

"Have you ever tried to get a hold of your mother and father at all?"

I sigh a little. "I have tried. Truly. But the only person who still wanted to say I was family, was, and still is, my brother. At the beginning, I believe whatever communication we managed was often stopped, or blocked. But we found ways around it, and once he was attending school, there was no stopping us after that." I had to smile at this achievement. "My Master became my family by then. _Is_ my family. He gave me a home. Something my brother was grateful for. Master Yoshi taught me many things. He loved me like any other father does for his own child. So, as much as I would like to know who I was, it will never replace the man who decided to call me his daughter."

I wiped the escaping tears with the back of my hand. I had not intended to get teary.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Remus said to me, emphatically.

I shake my head a little. "Beyond my control," I say. "I'm sorry that we went off topic."

"No need for the apology. It would have been explained sooner or later. We have a lot of time to get to know each other."

"Yes, the 'until death do us part' bit," I return, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, more how we got to that in the first place," says Remus, with a flicker of a smile. "Like I was saying, werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times. How werewolves actually came to be is debatable. But one thing is for certain, for whatever reason, they, or rather, we act a bit like wolves do. Wolves are pack animals, but there are lone wolves as well. Werewolves do the same."

"Even when they are in human form?"

"It isn't uncommon for werewolves in the human form to hang with one another. But like a pack there is an alpha male and an alpha female. The difference is that normal wolves don't allow the others to become pairs and breed. Werewolves, being practically human as well, allow it.

"As for the mates for life, that's been around since before the story of Romulus and Remus. Males wanted to ensure that they were the ones passing on their genes and not anyone else. To be sure of this, the males in the human form created a potion and spell that worked entwine with each other. This was very advanced and very ancient magic, very few today can do it. The potion and spell took many years to perfect, but when they did, the males discovered that they didn't just make sure that they were able to keep their mates, but ensured that any werewolf born or created had the same fate. By the time the fifth or sixth generation of werewolves came along, there was no need for the potion and spell, it was already embedded in their system.

"This meant that whenever a female virgin is claimed in the werewolf form, she is automatically mates with the male. Those who have tried to go their separate ways always ended up back together again. It's as though the beast side doesn't like the idea of being apart from the other half, even when the moon isn't full. Every bit like a married couple."

"Hasn't any tried to be with another?"

"At the beginning, they have," said Remus "But it proved too dangerous."

"How so?" I ask, frowning a little.

"Females … females, much like the wolf, go on heat. And they don't always start while in wolf form either. That's the only time a she-wolf has a chance of falling pregnant. If she happens to fall pregnant with someone else's offspring when she peaks … the consequences can be quite dire."

"The males don't kill them do they?"

Remus could see the concern on my face. "There have been cases of males, in the attempt to terminate the offending male's child, killing the female in the process," he said grimly. "These have always happened when they were in beast form."

I look away from him at this point, mixed with emotions of what he just told me.

"I'm afraid domestic violence can be in the werewolf community as well," said Remus. "But I can assure that I will never hurt you."

"And you know this … how?"

Remus fumbled to answer. "I guess my word is the best I can give," he said.

"Then your word is good enough, until proven otherwise," I say fairly.

"Please know that if there was any chance to change what happened, I would."

The corners of my lips twitched a little. "At least you were decent enough to tell me. Though, I am confused on something."

"Mmm?"

"How the devil does a she-wolf nurse two human babies? Wouldn't she have torn them to shreds?"

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I have no idea!" Remus admits to me. "Dad still hasn't given me everything on those records. And I am just as curious about that myself."

"Fair enough."

"If you like we could hike to the cave and retrieve your belongings."

I thought about it, before saying; "Or we can retrieve them tomorrow. I'm guessing by the time we get back, it would be sun down. We have one more night of this cycle to go."

Remus saw my point.

"At least you'll have company either way."

I couldn't hold my smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Three

 **Remus:**

The rest of the day dwindled away, and as the sun began to set I made my way into the forest. Kiara had left earlier. I undressed and went to place my things into the box I had retrieved from earlier. It was there where I saw the robes Kiara had been wearing before within. I then continue into the forest. After this, I went in deeper, so that I was well away from the house, and in this, eventually finding Kiara.

Kiara was sitting at the base of an oak tree, knees to her chest and arms on top of them.

"Thought you might have gone to get your things from the cave," I say when I approach.

"I was thinking about it," Kiara admitted. She couldn't help looking away, cheeks slightly pink, still a little embarrassed by the nakedness.

"What changed your mind?" I asked her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Kiara shifted over so I could sit down – I was far used to sitting bare-butt on the ground full of sticks and leaves by now. "Figured it can wait until tomorrow."

There was a brief silence.

"So now that I've been told," said Kiara. She rested her chin upon her arms. "What happens now?"

"We wait for the moon to turn us into beasts again," I say.

"I know that! I mean, what happens to us with every other full moon?"

"We don't have sex every time, if that's what you're asking."

Kiara, not lifting her head from her arms, looked at me. "How can you be so sure?"

"We'd be like any other mating pair, or married couple," I reply, confidently.

"Never mind the fact that you are sixteen and I am fourteen," said Kiara.

"You forget that people our age are having sex anyway," I retort. Automatically I regretted saying those words as soon as they had slipped.

"Doesn't mean that I want to!" Kiara shot at me. "Growing up, like a lot of girls, I pictured a wedding. I wanted my first to be … special."

Once again, I was wracked with guilt.

"I don't know how many times I have to say that I am sorry," I say, looking away from her, not wanting her to see just how upset I was. "You weren't the only one who pictured something different for their first. You think I intended on doing what I did?"

Kiara didn't have to see my face to know how I was hurting. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for speaking to me so harshly. She genuinely didn't realise just how fully responsible I believed I was for last night's encounter. I could sense that within her.

"It wasn't just you, Remus," she said in a steady voice. "It takes two to tango and I didn't exactly resist."

I looked back at her. "I just hope that you don't hate me."

"I don't know you enough to make that assumption, Remus," Kiara said in an honest tone. "But, going by my gut feeling and just talking to you, I can say that you're pretty alright."

I gave an appreciative smile. "You're pretty swell, yourself," I returned. I let out a light sigh. "Though, I will have to warn you, that we will probably have a repeat of last night. It's common among a new pair to go at each other for however many nights are left in the cycle. In our case, tonight is our last night of the full moon."

"How do you know?"

I was about to answer, but I felt myself jerk a little. Kiara quickly turned her gaze up toward the sky. The moon was shining against the darkening background. Looking at it, she gritted her teeth hard as the pain started to shoot through every inch of her body. Neither she, nor I, could hold it back, as we let out screams of pain, which gradually changed into a pair of relentless howls.

…...

Kiara and I woke the next morning. Neither spoke for a moment, still feeling rather awkward.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything for another month," I decide to say, as we got to our feet.

"Meaning relax for the next four weeks," said Kiara. "Kind of like with periods!"

"Only I'm not losing any blood, and it's only for three days, not a week," I let slip without thinking, a little astonished that she even said that. "And being a she-wolf, you wouldn't be bleeding anyway."

Kiara was mentally kicking herself for saying something rather embarrassing. She wasn't even going to bother asking me how I knew that she was not having any periods.

What can I say? I found this out through the stuff Dad gave me …

"Can we at least still go by the cave later on?" she decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"We can go this afternoon, if you are willing to wait until then?" I reply.

Kiara paused to think it over. "I take it you get tired after the phase, too?" after coming to some sort of conclusion with my request.

"I've been a werewolf for eleven years, " So I know how one can be left a bit exhausted every now and then after a full moon cycle. Even at school, I have had to have an extra day of rest from time to time just to make sure I didn't fall asleep in class."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kiara asked for clarification.

"Yes," I nod proudly. "I'll be in my sixth year this year, when summer is over."

We reached the box with our clothing. We dress quickly in silence, before I broke it;

"Will you be attending Hogwarts as well?"

"In a sense I will be," Kiara answered. "My Master is going to be teaching one of your subjects this year," she continued when she saw the slightly confused expression on my face.

"Which subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What type of defence will he be teaching?"

Kiara smiled. "I am not quite sure at the moment. He hasn't revealed too much to me as of yet. But I won't be surprised if Ninjitsu ends up being part of the lessons."

"Ninjitsu?"

"Martial Arts. However I believe it would be more basic self-defence, rather than what my Sensei and I actually learn. If that makes any sense."

We had finished dressing and started walking once more.

"Isn't that Muggle stuff? How is that part of Wizardry?" I couldn't help saying. Not to be dismissive, more curious to know.

"Muggle stuff?" Kiara couldn't help sounding a little irked by that comment. "There is a whole lot more to Martial Arts than what you seem to think and believe, Remus. In the right way, magic can be, and _has been_ , incorporated into Martial Arts."

"I'm just curious as to how. Also, what of actual Muggles? Wouldn't they be after you with pitchforks and torches for even using magic?"

Kiara shook her head, though unable to hold her laugh at the picture of pitchforks. "Muggles in Japan are more accepting of Magic. It has been infiltrated and fully adapted for many centuries. Even, on many occasions, forming businesses together. As well as many marriages between Muggle and Magic."

"Isn't there any prejudice at all?"

"There is some, of course. But it's usually minor. Even werewolves have their place in society. We're are allowed to have jobs. I, myself, before moving here, had taken on helping with the beginners of my Master's school."

"Really?" I say with surprise.

"Yes. Easterners seem to have had a much, much more acceptance to the ways of magic, than what the Westerners have. While there have been _some_ instances of prosecution, it's not to the extent of what those, say in Europe, have had to endure."

I had always come to understand that werewolves had always been shunned. To hear this from Kiara … it gave me some hope that there is possibilities outside Hogwarts.

"When did you wish to get your belongings?" I then ask her.

Kiara thought about it. "Um … since we're already heading back to your house, perhaps somewhere after breakfast maybe?"

"Probably make something to have once we get there. It is a fair way to walk."

"Doesn't worry me either way."

"Are you sure, though? You did point out you were tired," she says to me.

I shake my head. "I can hold off until later," I assure.

Arching her brow a little, not sure if she was going to believe me, Kiara accepted my words.

…...

Once again, like she did that early morning, Mum met us when we were three-quarters to the house.

"I'm glad you are safe, Remus," she said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Mum," I say.

Mum then hugged Kiara, which caught the girl by surprise. "And I'm glad you are, too."

"Thanks … I guess," said Kiara, when Mum pulled away.

"Let's go on inside," Mum suggests.

We entered the house.

"Also, these arrived for you," Mum then says to me, she went to the kitchen bench, where there were four envelopes.

I take them. The first one I saw was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I opened it. A smile spread upon my lips.

"Did you get good results?" Mum asked, starting to get things together for breakfast.

Kiara couldn't help watching with curiosity, as she helped herself a slice of apple from the fruit platter Mum had placed on the breakfast bench earlier.

"I passed Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Muggle Studies," I say.

"What of Potions?"

"I just scraped through, but you and I both know that I will only melt the cauldron again," I say indifferently, "I believe I'll drop that class."

"My advice is to keep with it. Better having some skills than none," says Mum.

I make a slight grimace. It's not that I didn't like Potions, I just couldn't get the ingredients right. I can still remember my cauldron blowing up in my second-year, the potion we were making drenched the floor and fell on people. The image of people's heads swelling up still flickered into my mind now and then.

"You suck at Potions?" Kira queried me, a little amused.

"Well, I wouldn't say I suck at it," I replied with thought. "I just have a knack for spontaneous combustion."

"In other words, you suck."

I knew I couldn't beat around this. "Yes. I suck at Potions," he said. I saw that, as amused Kiara was, she wasn't judging me on it.

"I'm sure you would have your weaker subjects too, whilst you're attending Hogwarts?" Mum kindly says, overhearing the conversation, as she busied over the sausages and toast.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, Mrs Lupin," Kiara said, then saying the following with pride; "I received my lessons from my Master Yoshi, in Japan."

"Oh, well, at least you still get to learn Witchcraft," said Mum. "Also, it's Sarah, by the way. I never liked the formalities."

Kiara gave a smile in return, before turning to me to say; "For the record, I'm not all that great at Transfigurations myself."

"Try not to turn me into a frog then," I joke.

"Ha ha!" Kiara returned with a touch of sarcasm.

I open the next letter.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _Just writing to let you know that I am still coming this Friday. I hope this last cycle went okay for you. Even though Padfoot and Wormtail would have written their letters, I better tell you that they're set to join up on Friday as well._

 _Say hi to your Mum and Dad for us,_

 _From Prongs._

The last two letters were, indeed, from my other two friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"James, Sirius and Peter have just confirmed that they are still coming, Mum," I say.

"I figured they would," says Mum, nodding.

"But, where would Kiara sleep?" I then ask, looking at Kiara. "I don't think it'd be comfortable being in a room full of boys."

Kiara looked up from at the sound of her name. She was picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her robes, whilst munching on some apple.

"She could always have your room," Mum suggested.

"There's always -"

"No, dear, that room is off limits," Mum returned firmly.

Kiara was mixed with concern and surprise. She swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "If I'm imposing, I could go elsewhere," she said.

"No, you won't," Mum and I at the same time.

"But ..."

"You'll have my room," I say not giving room for argument, knowing that my suggestion wasn't going to get another look in. "You'll get your own bathroom at least."

"Okay," said Kiara with uncertainty.

"Then it's settled," said Mum, smiling once again. "Remus you'll be with your friends in the guest room and Kiara will be having your room. Oh, and, I assume this is for you, Kiara." She indicated to yet another envelope. Kiara saw at once it was from her Master.

Without a second thought, she took it and unsealed it.

She read the contents quietly, before speaking; "My Master is coming tomorrow," looking up at Mum and myself. "Might not have to give up your room after all."

"If he is aware of the situation, I might still have to," I point out.

"We'll hear what he has to say when he comes tomorrow," Mum put in. "If it turns out that it is safer for you, Kiara, to be here then it shall be arranged. Now I'm going to make some pancakes to go with this fruit. Would you two like any?"

* * *

 **Kiara:**

"Why was your mother against your suggestion of the other room?"

We were now walking up the stairs, half an hour later.

"I don't blame her for this. Ever since my sister died, Mum wants everything in her old room to stay the same," Remus replies to my question.

"You had a sister?"

Remus nodded, sadly. "Her name was Rosemarie; she was six years older than me."

We reached the landing of the second floor.

"How did she … pass?"

"It's something I don't like to talk about," he said. "At least not right now, okay?"

I understood. "I guess everyone has some sort of demon they need to face at some point," I reason.

"Maybe when the time comes, we'll be comfortable enough to speak of those 'demons' as you call them," said Remus, with a small smile.

"Maybe."

"I know it's not until Friday, but would you like to see my room?" he then asked.

"Sure."

Remus went over to the first door on the right.

"Mum and Dad's is the last room on this side," he said.

My eyes went over to the last door on the left, on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Then that must be Rosemarie's room?"

Remus followed my gaze to the door and said it was.

"This was supposed to be her room when she was to get to my age," he then says, opening the door to his room. "The guest room you're in now used to be my old room. And that door in between Mum and Dad's room and here is the entry to the attic." Remus indicated to the sixth door, which was quite narrow now that I had a good proper look at it.

"May I ask a question?" I say.

"What?"

"How old was she?"

Remus looks at me, his blue eyes full of sadness. "She was fifteen," he answered. "That is why clothes were able to be provided for you."

I looked down at the robes I was wearing. I did wonder.

"Oh!" I say, suddenly feeling as though I was being offensive. Yet, I knew that it was considered rude to not accept such help as to what the Lupins were giving me

Sensing what I was thinking, Remus again shook his head. "If we thought that, you wouldn't be wearing them," he said, taking the handle of his door.

Finally, our attention was bought to Remus's bedroom. It was very tidy. The double bed had well-polished wooden foot and head boards, with the sheets and blankets tucked in neatly and the pillows on top. He had a built-in wardrobe on the left, where a doorway was, I figured that would be the private bathroom. On each side of the bed were bedside tables, each with a lamp on top and on the right was a chest of draws, a bookcase and a desk. It was amazing on how things just fit like a glove in here.

Upon the walls were posters and photos, I noticed that the occupants of them were moving about. There were also other forms of decorations, ornaments and so forth.

"At least I know that I'm married to someone who knows how to keep a room clean," I remark.

"You were expecting a slob?" Remus was mockingly offended.

I caught the humour and smiled. "For someone being so nice to me, and treating me like I'm a person, I think I could have lived with it … for a while."

"I guess if I were a slob, I would _try_ to make improvements," said Remus, leaning against the door frame.

"In what? Shoving everything under the bed and piling things in the wardrobe and thinking 'yep, it's clean'?" I laugh.

Remus chuckled, causing me to giggle more.

* * *

 **Remus:**

Later on in the morning, once already deciding to have naps later in the afternoon, Kiara and I decided to take the hike to the cave to retrieve her belongings. We had packed some sandwiches and fruit in a bag that I was carrying over my shoulder, as it does take a fair bit to get to and from the cave. The walk was about an hour and a half if one wanted to get there in a good pace.

The cave itself was in a way so that one had to really look to find it, well, to those who didn't know where to look. For it was well camouflaged with leaves, grass and vines, it looked like it would collapse, but I knew full well that it was very, very sturdy within the rock it was formed in. My parents and I had also fixed it up over the years so there was clearly no way it could collapse.

We stopped near the boulders that were close to the entrance.

Kiara went in and grabbed her backpack and came back out again. The pack looked very old, but wasn't falling apart.

"After we've had eaten, we can make our way back," I suggest.

Kiara was reaching into her backpack, but she had heard me, giving she replied with; "No problem with that," whilst rummaging through.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just making absolutely sure I have everything in here," she answered, as she pulled her hand back out and zipped the backpack up, then put it down on the ground beside her. "Thankfully, it's all in here."

"That's good," I say, swinging the bag we took with us from my shoulder and setting it down. "Do you always have that with you on a full moon?"

"Not normally, no," Kiara said, shaking her head. "It's mostly some food and clothes for when it comes to day time. The plan was to sleep in the cave during the day period, but after the second night that changed. Though it is interesting that we didn't meet on the first night."

"That's what surprised me too," I admitted. "Though I am sure we must have sensed something different. Me, especially as this is essentially my home, my property, from a wolf's perceptive." Pulling out a wrapped sandwich and passing it to Kiara.

"Possible," Kiara agreed to that theory, accepting the sandwich. "There are many theories. But I guess we may not know the actual answer itself. Let's just accept for what it is and move on."

I nodded, agreeing with the notion.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Four

 **Kiara:**

It was late morning in the following day; Remus and I were talking in the guest room when we heard his mother answering the front door, after there was a knock on it.

"Good morning, Mrs Lupin," spoke a pleasant male tone.

"That's Professor Dumbledore!" said Remus with a curious frown, looking toward the open door. "I knew we would've been expecting your Sensei. Not him."

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Sarah had replied.

"This is my good friend, Yoshi," says Professor Dumbledore. "Hamoto Yoshi, this is Sarah Lupin."

My face lit up when I heard his voice; "It is very good to meet you, Sarah-san."

Remus and I both went the stairs and make our way down them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" says Remus, when we got halfway down. I was behind him; "Yoshi-sama!"

Two men standing upon the doorstep. One was quite tall of about six foot, wearing deep purple robes. He had a long silver-white beard and just as long of hair to match, his nose looked like it had been broken in two places and his twinkling blue eyes were behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

The other was Japanese, with short black hair, handsome rounded face with equally handsome and gentle set dark eyes. He was a head shorter than his companion, coming up to the other man's shoulders. He was wearing a black kimono that had white and red embroiled about the edging and a simple three pronged looking symbol in red and white over the left breast.

Master Yoshi smiled in return. "Kiara-chan," he acknowledged.

"May I ask why you are here?" Remus asks the Headmaster.

We had now reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the doorway.

"Indeed you can and I will answer that," said Dumbledore, not losing any of his pleasantness. "We have come to see your guest."

"Why have you come to see me?" I ask, mixed with curiosity and uncertainty. "I understand why Master Yoshi would be here, but …?"

"It shall be explained, Kiara," Master Yoshi replied.

"May we come in, Sarah?" Dumbledore asks Sarah.

Noticing that the two men were still standing on the doorstep, Sarah stepped aside. "Of course," she said.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore kindly. He entered the house. "It would be more comfortable if we sat down, there is much to discuss."

"Right this way, Professor," said Sarah, leading Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore to the living area.

Remus and I looked at each other. Both a little baffled. But, followed on through with Sarah, Dumbledore and Yoshi.

The living area was clearly the largest room of the house. I had seen the library like office, while it was big enough; it was obvious that this room was where most of the entertaining was held when it came to guests and family quality time. There were two dark chocolate brown three-seater couches facing each other with an ebony coffee table in between. Underneath was a large deep red rug that had a floral pattern around the edges and a larger floral pattern in the middle. The rug reached from the legs of the first two end tables – which were next to the two couches – to the hearth of the fireplace. There were two more end tables on the other side of each couch. There were also display cabinets and in various places around the walls, each containing framed photos and other decorative pieces.

Dumbledore and Master Yoshi were already seated on the couch to the left.

"How has your summer been so far, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, politely.

"Alright so far, sir," Remus replied, returning the same courteous tone of voice.

I knew that this elderly man, sitting before us, was very well respected. Also knowing that it was Albus Dumbledore, himself, who had offered my Master the roll of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in person.

"And how are you, Kiara?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will admit to being confused," I say in reply.

Dumbledore, still with a pleasant and understanding smile, nodded.

"Should I be present for this?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're going to help in explaining to Kiara on what is going to happen, so yes," answered Dumbledore.

Remus and I sat down on the other couch.

Sarah came in with a tray with a kettle, tea cups and saucers, milk jug and sugar bowl filling with sugar cubes.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, when she set it down.

"I'll be in the next room," said Sarah.

"You don't need to leave on our account, this is your home," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, I know. But this is something Remus and Kiara should be discussed with by the Headmaster, himself," Sarah told him, "and also Kiara's guardian. Terence and I have already agreed with the arrangements we have spoken over with you and Yoshi."

With that understood, Sarah made her exit, leaving the us with Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore.

"What is there to be discussed?" I ask, admittedly a little curious.

"About your attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, amongst a few other things," said Dumbledore.

I stare at him for a moment. "I'm not an enrolled student to the school. I always thought that I would be assisting you with your classes, Sensei," I say, my voice not betraying the confusion on my face.

"You will be assisting me with my classes, Kiara," Yoshi assured. "Only not all of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Sensei and I have agreed that it would be best for you to attend classes at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, as he picked up the kettle and poured the tea into the teacups.

"This isn't because of us meeting is it?" Remus couldn't help asking. It was clear that he was quite uncomfortable, almost afraid that he might be struck down by Master Yoshi.

"No," said Master Yoshi, shaking his head. "Your Headmaster and I have been discussing it over a long period of time. Before my accepting the role as a teacher to your school, I really did believe that you, Kiara, have been away from your family long enough. I have already written a letter to your brother, explaining the decision. He is quite pleased by this news. As, while your parents may not have been prepared to raise you, with your condition, your brother had been asking since, what would have been your first year five years ago, when you would start attending his school, along side him."

"Your brother goes to Hogwarts, too?" Remus asks me straight out, a little surprised by this small notice.

"Yes, he does," I answer.

"Would I know him?"

I hesitate on this for a moment. "I'd say you probably would know him," I choosing my words carefully, before returning to Master Yoshi and Professor Dumbledore; "So, part of the reason for my attendance would be so I can be closer to my brother?" I go to confirm.

"That is correct, Kiara," says Master Yoshi, kindly.

"I am also worried about your brother, Kiara," the Headmaster said. "I do not know if you might help him, or not. Also, after what has happened between you and Mr Lupin, it would be dangerous to keep you apart for too long."

Remus had lowered his head, while I looked at the sixteen-year-old sitting next to me.

"This will mean that you must decide on what you wish to do in terms of living together in the future," Master Yoshi explained. He was not at all showing any form of grudge or prejudice, not even a hint of disappointment. I could still see the love and affection this man had shown me since I was six years old. As well as the understanding he had always displayed with my condition. "Here in England, or in Japan, or … wherever you may end up."

There was a moments silence.

"So what happens now?" Remus asked, after lifting his head to look at Dumbledore and Yoshi.

"You, Kiara, will be staying here," Master Yoshi answered, looking at me. "However I will be coming by in a few days. Your parents" now looking at Remus "have kindly allowed me to come by every few days."

Remus couldn't stop the surprise on his face. "Oh! I wasn't made aware of that."

Yoshi smiled kindly, as I asked why.

"You, Kiara, are still training in the art of Ninjitsu," he explains. "Even with the events of the past couple of nights and you not with me as a full time assistant with my teaching at Hogwarts, you are still my student, as well as my adopted daughter. Do not worry, Remus, I was made aware of your friends staying. If you and your friends like, I could teach you alongside Kiara."

"Really?" said Remus, still a little confused, yet eager to learn this Ninjitsu, he's heard so much from me.

"Now that has been discussed and sorted," said Dumbledore, rising from his seat. "I believe it is time to make our move."

Yoshi, Remus and I all rose from our places and started on our way toward the door.

"I will be by in a few weeks time," the elderly wizard added, after he reached the front door, placing his hand on the knob. He looked back at us. "I will also suggest that you send a message to your brother, Kiara. He would wish to know what has happened."

My eyes widened a little at this suggestion.

"I'll get around to it ..." I say as graciously as possible.

"While I will see you on Friday," says Master Yoshi, giving me a warm hug. "I believe a certain young rat will be most pleased to see you."

A big smile spread on my lips, as they parted from our hug. "See you soon and keep well, Sensei," she say.

"And you also, daughter," Master Yoshi replied.

Though I knew I wasn't his biologically, he had called me daughter after six months of taking me under his wing.

Remus and I watched as Dumbledore and Master Yoshi departed through the front door, closing it behind them.

"I will admit," Remus started to say, "I thought I was going to be in deep trouble."

"Not the only one," I admitted.

We both turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen and dining area, where Sarah was folding clean sheets at the dining table.

"How did it go?" she asked us.

"We are now going to have a new student at Hogwarts," Remus answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Also, I didn't know that we were going to have a Professor visiting us over the rest of the holidays."

Sarah continued her folding. She wasn't using magic, preferring to go Muggle, as she found it therapeutic – she told me so the other day. "Yoshi is Kiara's guardian," she went on to say, placing the neatly folded sheet upon the pile of already folded sheets, making a pile of five. "Would seem silly if we were to keep them apart, even with the circumstances."

"Must you keep reminding us?" Remus muttered.

"Sorry, but it is very much the truth," Sarah said quite matter-of-factly. "I am also likely to get you to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Not only do you need to get your school things, but I need you to get a few things for me as well, if you do not mind."

"Of course, Mum," said Remus, he turns to me, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

"Your father will arrange to have the Floo ready for you in the morning. Also, can you please take these sheets and put them away, please."

Remus took the pile of five sheets and went to do as asked. Leaving me with Sarah alone. There was some silence for almost half a minute.

"Are you sure my Master and I are not imposing?" I went to ask, my voice rather worried.

"Not at all," Sarah answered, taking a sheet in order to start folding it. I took the other end to help her, by which Sarah gratefully said, "Thank you." Before continuing what she was already saying; "While Terence and I didn't see these past few days coming, we accepted all the same. At least this time is different."

"Different? How?"

Sarah must have realised that she said something she shouldn't have. Her cheeks went flushed all of a sudden and she said with a slight gasp. "I can continue here, Kiara, you go and find Remus."

This caught me by surprise, but could read very well that Sarah just wasn't going to give any more. Still quite confused, I went to find Remus, who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Catching the expression on my face, Remus asked if I was okay.

"Yeah!" I said a bit too quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

I looked back into the kitchen and dining area, where I could just see Sarah. Sarah was now sitting down, folding forgotten, face in her hands.

"I think you better go talk to your Mother," I say with concern. "I don't know what happened, but – "

Remus shot straight past me and went straight to where his mother was. I followed slowly, stopping at the doorway. I watched Remus round the table to where his mother was and knelt down, trying to get her to look at him. Sarah lowered her hands, I saw the tear stained red face, as the woman faced her son. Without even needing to say anything, Remus rose just enough to place his arms around his mother.

"It's okay, Mum!" I hear him saying in a slightly cracked voice. "It's okay!"

I take a step backward, before turning and made my way back up the hall. I knew that this was a private moment that I wasn't to be apart of yet. I opened the front door, stepped out on to the verandah and closed it again softly. I sit upon the top step of three that led out to a yellow gravelled front pathway that stopped a good ten metres up, vanishing into grass. The grass led another six or so metres right into the forest, just like the rest of the surrounding grassy flats. Only the front of the house seemed to be closer to the forest than the back and sides.

Unsure of how long I had been sitting on the step for, I eventually heard the door open and close behind me. Turning slightly to see Remus had emerged.

"Is she all right?" I ask with worry.

"She's settled down and is upstairs resting," was his answer, as he sat down to my right.

I study him. He was looking right at the ground just after the third and final step. His shoulders were a little hunched, his face mixed with sadness, anger and grief. I could see that he, too, had shed a few tears.

"I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, now," I worded carefully. "But I am willing to listen when you are."

Remus turned to face me, a look of appreciation came into the mix of the other emotions he was displaying. "Thanks," he said simply.

It was unclear on just how long we sat on the step for. But Remus really did value the company I was giving him. Even if there were no word exchanged. It wasn't until they saw Remus's father, Terence, apparating at the start of the gravel pathway when we did make a move.

Terence could see instantly the expressions on his son's face, when he came closer. There was no need for an explanation. Like a silent understanding between them, Terence patted Remus upon his shoulder, before putting his arm across the back of his son's shoulders.

"Let's go inside," he said, in a simple voice.

Terence looked over at me, as we make our way to the door. I catch the gratefulness in his eyes. I give a simple and humble nod, before following him and Remus inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Five

 **Remus:**

Dad and I took turns in trying to comfort Mum all that afternoon and early evening. Kiara watched on the outskirts, even opting to help with dinner for the family. Mum kept telling her it was okay and that she needn't to do it. Kiara kindly said in reply;

"I know that I need not to. But I wish to."

Mum couldn't hold back the tears after that reply. Kiara looks at me, unsure of what to say or do. Stepping forward I place an arm around my mother's shoulders and escort her out of the dining and kitchen area, leaving Kiara and Dad.

"You know you do not have to cook tea?" I hear Dad saying to Kiara, as I headed to the stairs.

To which Kiara returned; "Terence, I may still be new to this whole dynamic with your family. I am yet to be told of what has happened in your past to cause Sarah, and you, and Remus, such grief. I know that will take some time for that to come out, and I have accepted that. However, it does not mean that I leave you high and dry. You have offered me your home, without so much as even blinking to what had happened to your son and me. It is only right that I repay that in kind."

I smile at this, while I helped Mum up the stairs, Dad shortly joining us, heading into hers and Dad's room. A large room, with a queen-sized bed, just as large of a window, allowing natural sun in, plus it's own bathroom.

Dad and I help Mum on to the bed, and sat with her, until we knew it was okay for us to leave her be, before heading back downstairs.

A mouthwatering smell hit me in the hallway, we enter through the doorway, Dad dropping down at the dining table, while Kiara had just finished with whatever she was cooking.

"Mmm, smells good," I comment honestly.

"How is Sarah?" Kiara inquired, after giving me a thank you look.

"She's gone to bed. Hopefully a good night's sleep would help her out a bit," I say, a little weary, as I went into the kitchen. "Even having to have a bit of sleeping draught to allow for a dreamless sleep."

"What about you? How are you both?" Kiara asked, looking between Dad and me.

I was getting bowls out at this time.

"We'll be fine," says Dad, almost a bit too high pitched in the voice. He cleared his throat, making it out as though he had a bit of a tickle at the back of it. "We've handled it many times before."

"But when was the last time someone actually asked about how you were feeling afterwards?" Kiara said. She was hoping to not be overstepping boundaries, but it was a fair question to ask in my opinion.

Dad and I were silent for a moment. I seemed to be concentrating on putting soup into the bowls. Dad rubbing his palms together in thought.

"I know James and Sirius often ask," I finally spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard. "Peter listens enough. He's usually always unsure of how to feel about Mum's episodes."

Kiara took the two bowls I had filled, while I filled the third. She went left the kitchen and went over to the dining table.

"To be fair on Peter, not everyone knows how they are going to be around such tricky subjects," Dad added. "Thank you," taking the bowl Kiara handed to him. "Umm … spoon?"

"Oh! Forgot about that!" Kiara said, but I was already on it, opening the cutlery draw and pulling out three silver spoons.

I joined my father and Kiara at the table, sitting down next to Dad, while Kiara sat across from us.

"We do what we can in these situations, Kiara," said Dad. "In time you will know why, just not now."

Kiara nodded and accepted. We dinner in silence. The only thing we could hear were the clinking of spoons against bowls.

* * *

 **Kiara;**

The following morning Remus and I were up and ready to go to Diagon Alley as was prearranged the previous day. Sarah hadn't come down to see us off. Remus, before we left, checked in on her to make sure she was all right.

Though still with some doubt, Remus and I left the Lupin home and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron via Floo Powder. It was quite busy in, many patrons coming and going or sitting and dining.

I looked around and as my eyes reached a far corner I saw a young family. It was then when a memory flashed before me, and I was suddenly seeing myself with a man, a woman and a boy not much older than myself. The man had short brown hair and a hooked nose, the boy also had a hooked nose, but had the mother's black hair and long face. There was laughter and smiles and my brother calling my by my name and offering me the last of his ice cream. But the moment lasted for only a split few seconds and nothing more came after that.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, noticing my distracted, and somewhat confused, expression.

This brought me back. "Yes," I replied, a little pensive. "Shall we go?"

We make our way through to the courtyard where a brick wall greeted them. Remus pulled out his wand and pressed the correct area in order to open the gateway to Diagon Alley.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "Certainly very different from Japan, I can tell you that much!"

"How do you have your shops?"

"Scattered about the place. Remember some businesses are mixed in with Muggle trades. So sometimes hiding out in the open is the best disguise. Also what nice way to fool the tourists into thinking it's some Japanese trickery to fascinate the senses."

Remus could see the value in such ways.

"The more you tell me of Japan, the more I want to see it for myself," he said.

"In due time you will," I said with sureness. "I remember you telling me we have a lifetime to get to know each other …"

A laugh escaped him. "I remember that too."

"Moony!" a voice shouted out.

Both Remus and I stopped and looked about to find a boy hurrying from Florish and Blotts and right over to us. He was shorter than Remus by a couple of inches had dark hair and wearing gold rimmed glasses in front of hazel coloured eyes. While he was slim, he was also quite muscled.

"Hey James!" Remus said grinned, when the boy got closer. "Isn't Sirius with you?"

"Nah! He's at Gringotts with his Uncle sorting some money stuff out, his mother blasted him off the Family Tree apparently because he left. Been staying with me since. Of course you knew about Sirius staying at my place," James said and it was when he finished he noticed me, who had raised eyebrows. "Who's your friend?"

"Kiara, I'd like you to meet one of my friends, James Potter. James, this is Kiara Hamoto," Remus introduced us.

I hadn't yet told him that Hamoto was not my surname. Though he knew Master Yoshi was not my biological father, he was my adoptive one, so assumed that I had Hamoto. I don't even know how he … or this friend of his … would take if they knew what my actual surname was.

"Funny last name," James quipped, as we shook hands.

"It's Japanese," I replied, ignoring the joke. _'Though it is not my actual name!'_ I mentally say

Remus gives me a baffled look. _'But I thought it was?'_

 _'I know you did,'_ I say, apologetically.

 _'Why didn't you correct me?'_ Remus felt a little put out by the mistake he had made.

 _'What would you do if you knew the truth of my name?'_ I carefully asked.

 _'Accept it for what it is,'_ Remus was truthful in his reply.

 _'How are we even able to communicate like this?'_ I suddenly realise that we hadn't spoken a verbal word, only 'mentally'.

We eye each other for what felt like a good period of time.

 _'We when we get back,'_ Remus mentally decided to say. _'In private.'_

I felt that was a fair enough decision, before Remus returned to his friend.

"Sorry, Prongs."

"How did you two meet?" James asks, forgiving the slight being ignored moment, looking between Remus and I.

"Um …" Remus hesitated. "Not exactly something to say out in public, Prongs, if you don't mind having to wait until Friday for the full explanation?"

For a moment James was a bit confused, but something seemed to click when he saw how much Remus really did not want to say word at that moment, seeing the slightly nervous look on his friend's face.

"Okay, it can wait until then," said James, without pushing it any further. He turned to Kiara. "So … you are from Japan?"

"Not originally, but yes," I say.

James walked with Remus and I, asking me about my life in Japan. Remus had been told much of this already, though some of it was also new to him as well. We stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"What brought you to here?" James asked, as we sat down with our ice creams.

"My Sensei and adoptive father was asked to teach at Hogwarts," I explain. "I am to assist him in some of his classes, being one of his prime students."

"And you'll be meeting Professor Hamoto this Friday," Remus added on.

"I will?"

"Kiara's Sensei will be coming by every now and again over the rest of the holidays before school starts again," Remus explained.

"Okay … why?"

"Because Dumbledore and Yoshi are helping Kiara get reacquainted with being in England and closer to her family. Also, he is her legal guardian," Remus explains for me, which I did appreciate.

"What made you separate from them in the first place?" James couldn't help asking me.

"I really do not know," I answer. "All I remember is waking up at St Mungo's and knowing almost nothing. Only that I survived a werewolf attack and my parents no longer wanting me."

I smacked my hand over my mouth. I know Remus told me that his friends knew about him being a werewolf, but I wasn't as sure about that information about me being one would go down so well. Plus I think I was a little too … loud.

I had to make sure no-one had actually heard me. So far, so good.

"Werewolf?" James said in a hushed tone, then he looked at Remus, then at me, back at Remus. "Ooohhh..." Suddenly coming to conclusion on how we met.

Remus put a hand to his face, elbow on the table, trying to hide the 'please don't make a scene out of it' look. James studied me for a moment. I was practically ready to defend myself, though unsure of what he would say. After what felt like a while.

"Well, things just became real interesting," were the words that came out of James's mouth.

"What did?"

James, Remus and I all looked to see a tall sixteen year old with slick black hair and extremely handsome features.

"Your arrival to the Ice Cream parlour," James joked.

"Who's the pretty girl?"

"Kiara this is Sirius Black," said Remus, who had taken his hand away from his face, while Sirius pulled up a chair and sat between James and Remus. "Sirius, this is Kiara Hamoto."

"You're Japanese?" Sirius asked, looking a little confused. "You don't look Japanese."

"That's because Hamoto is my adopted surname," I simply say.

"How did you know she had a Japanese name?" James asked.

"You're asking someone who has a family history of having to know who and who not to associate with, including those from overseas. Little difficult not to pick up on things."

"Fair enough."

"How'd you meet Moony?" Sirius then asks me.

Remus and I looked at each other, unsure of who was going to tell him, only to have James leaned over and whispered in Sirius's ear. Sirius straightened up a little and stared at James for a moment, then looked over to Remus and me. He then started laughing.

"Damn! Who would have thought the nerd would get the girl first!" he said. "And such a hot one too!"

I could feel my cheeks going slightly pink.

"So, you're not mad?" Remus asked.

"Only that you didn't tell us sooner," James replied, as if the question was silly to have been asked. "We know just as much as you do on that stuff. Just didn't know it would actually happen." He looked at me. "Don't worry, you're safe with us."

I could feel the relief Remus was feeling had with his two friends, as well as gratitude.

* * *

 **Remus:**

As promised, I waited until Kiara and I were back home before I asked her about what she meant by her last name.

"I didn't mean to offend you. You didn't exactly give me a last name when we were introducing ourselves. I assumed that you were Hamoto Kiara, or Kiara Hamoto, being here in England," I say to her.

We were sitting on the bed in my room.

"You had not offended me, Remus," Kiara tells me sincerely, with reason in her heart-shaped face.

"Then why allow me to believe otherwise?" I was fiddling with a loose thread in the blanketing.

"Never came up in the few days we've known each other. Plus, I have my reasons why I kept my surname from you," she says to me, biting her lower lip a little, and lowering her gaze from mine.

Crinkling my brow a little, and still thread fiddling, I could sense that she did want to tell me, but was afraid to. I try to probe her mind a little, Kiara felt this and pushed me out a little, but not fully.

This was far different to the normality of Occlumency and Legilimency. Though it may seem like it.

 _Linguam Lupinotuum_ , I did read somewhere that once a werewolf finds their pair, providing they are the right match, the Werewolf Language just opens up from some sleeping part of the brain. Does not matter if they are born or made. But it only comes awake in matching pairs and any offspring they produce. Including being able to sense or 'read' what the pair is thinking, or feeling.

I have no idea if Kiara and I were even a match. But, if I am able to 'search' her mind like this, with permission, if she didn't want me poking around in there, she would have shut me out completely, and in only a few days in, I guess, maybe, just _maybe_ , I can call myself … lucky?

She looked back up at me.

"Kiara?" I tried to not sound pushy on this, as I stopped playing with the loose thread.

Shaking her head a little, before lowering her gaze again, but not refraining me from seeking her mind. If anything, I received a perfect mental picture of a young male, who appeared to be the exact same age as me, of sixteen. His hooked nose, dark eyes and black greasy like hair. Instead of a scowling expression, of which I was used to seeing, he was actually laughing, with a genuine smile.

"Severus Snape is your brother?" I say aloud, closing my eyes at this.

"Yes," she answers me.

"I believe you even hinted who he was," I recalled.

Kiara nods softly. "I did."

"Why didn't you just tell me who he actually was before now?"

"What would you do if I had?" Kiara frowns a little, voice a little sharp. "Blab to your buddies? I didn't know if you were _the_ Remus Lupin, my brother was talking about so often whenever we spoke. But when you said who your friends were, I knew there was no mistake then!"

She drops her gaze from mine, but not her mind.

 _'Severus tried to lie to me about the antics your friends had gotten up to. But I was not a fool. How could you_ just stand there! _While he was hanging upside down?'_

I took that blow.

 _'Kiara,'_ I go to mentally say in return, _'I cannot be truthful if they would not have done what they had if they knew about you. I promise I will not say anything to them, unless you wish for me to do so. 'My standing there, letting it happen, was a mistake! A huge one! I do regret that. As I do with the other incident that near got Severus killed.'_

Kiara brings her hazel eyes back to my blue ones. _'I had been told of what had happened. When I saw that friend Sirius, I wanted to drop him where he stood earlier!'_

"I am sorry, Kiara," I speak in regretful tone.

"I hadn't even written to Severus yet about my meeting you. I don't even know how. He knows you are a wolf! Stating so."

"Did he also mention wanting me to be expelled and believing I was part of the joke Sirius had pulled?" I flatly asked her.

I see Kiara shaking her head at this. "No, he didn't tell me that. Either he withheld that, or had calmed down enough to say he didn't hate you or blame you, just the company you keep."

Well this was news to me.

Many thoughts going in my mind.

"I am not going to tell you to not hang with your friends, Remus!" Kiara exclaimed when she picked up a singular thought, among many.

"I don't believe you would be able to," I replied honestly. Though I did have a small smile. "They've done more for me than you can imagine, Kiara."

"Which is what true friends are meant to do," Kiara permitted. "They do seem okay enough, now that I have met the main two of Severus's grind in the gears letters and talks in our meet ups."

"I still maintain the promise of not telling them about who your brother is, until you are comfortable enough to say it," I go to say. "I also do strongly suggest that you do write to Severus. You do not have to explain it all. If you have to, invite him here! I'll keep my friends in check if I have to."

Kiara seemed to shy a bit at the idea.

"Does he even know you are in the country?" I kindly ask.

"He does. We've met up just before the last full moon. Probably is wondering where the actual heck I am, as I am pretty sure Master Yoshi would have said all he needed to know, with me having to fill in the blanks."

I get off the bed, grab a few pages of parchment and a quill, and go to give it to her. Kiara leans back a little, and looks at me.

"You say your parents tried to stop you and Severus from keeping in contact, when you first became a wolf. Well, I am not them. I meant what I said back in Diagon Alley. Whatever the truth was, I would accept it for what it is. Now, I am fulfilling that by giving you a chance to write to your brother, and allowing him to come here, if he chooses to," my voice still kind, but firm.

At first, she was unsure. It took a little more convincing for her to take the quill and parchment in order to start writing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer; I will not lie when I like writing a slightly 'softer' Severus, which will probably show when he appears into the fiction at some point.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Six

 **Severus:**

I covered my ears and gritted my teeth.

They were at it again!

Honestly! Why do people stick to being married when it's clearly obvious they do not work well together!

I know Mum and Dad once really did get along. I remember when we used to play and goof off. It was actually fun.

Except … whenever Dad got into this mood he was in now.

I could hear him yelling and Mum screaming. Then a smash of something, probably yet another plate. It is not to say Mum doesn't put up a fight, though. She does. But, often she forgets to keep her wand close by and …

 _"Damn it, Eileen! You're so incompetent and little wonder with it being your damn fault on what happened back then!"_

This had me uncover my ears to hear better.

I was in my bedroom, of our small two roomed Cokesworth home. My belongings sprawled about the place, bed unmade. I was sitting at my desk, getting much needed homework done, as I had passed all of my OWLs and I really did wish to keep on top and prove that I was worth every one of them.

Though I was upstairs, I could hear my parents when they were yelling and screaming from the kitchen or lounge area downstairs.

 _"How was that my fault, Tobias? Did you really have to bring her up?"_ Mum strained.

 _"You're the one who failed to inform me of those things you call werewolves! You're the one who told me that she was as good as dead!"_ Dad boomed.

 _"That's because she is dead! She died the moment that thing attacked her!"_

 _"Then how is it that Severus has been able to still talk to her?"_

I straightened up at this and moved closer to my ajar door to listen better.

Mum must have said something that I didn't catch.

" **WHAT?** " Dad boomed even louder.

 _Slap!_

I felt myself cringe.

 _"Tobias! Tobias! I meant nothing to it!"_ Mum wailed.

Heavy footsteps made their way through to the door. Hearing it open and then slam. I knew Dad had left.

Releasing a strained sigh, I went back to my desk.

Mum had lead Dad into believing that my sister, Kiara, had died after her brushing with a werewolf. But I knew this to being a lie.

A man came to our home, all those years ago. He was of Japanese origin. Very humble and polite, even with the way Mum and Dad treated and spoke to him. He tried to explain how Kiara was at St Mungo's Hospital, she wanted to be home with her family. Only for Mum to yell at him and Dad, who was under Mum's spell of words, telling him to not bother their doorstep again.

I remember, though seven years old, sneaking out to catch up with this man from Japan. I had to know for myself. Kiara and I were very close. Not just in age. The truth came out, I saw for my own self – via photos. I pressed my parents, only to get a backhand by Dad and be called a liar by Mum.

Things went downhill after that.

When Mum found out I was writing to Kiara, who had gone to live in Japan with Mr Hamoto, she tried to stop this from happening. Even got Dad to ensure all owls went to her, some lie she made up and he believed her!

Over time, though, Dad started to doubt Mum. His temper didn't help in matters. Just as much when he lost his job and started drinking and finances were, well … needless to say when I got my letter to attend Hogwarts it felt like I was actually going to be saved from this place. Even for a while. It also gave me the key to get in touch with my sister once more.

It mattered not to me what she was. She was still my sister!

I look down at the essay I had been trying to quill, only to be drawn to a mental block of sorts. Giving it up like a lost cause, I capped the ink pot and sat back in my chair, looking out of the window.

At that moment in doing so, I caught sight of the owl coming toward the house. To my room. Quickly, I opened it to allow the creature inside. This bird was unfamiliar to me, for it wasn't one of the Hogwarts tawny owls, or the common barn owl I am used to seeing from most of the students. No, this one was a long-eared owl, meaning someone with a fair bit owned him.

The owl landed on my desk, a rolled up letter was attached to his leg.

I saw the familiar handwriting and immediately took it, thanking the owl, allowing him some of the ham on my plate that I had taken up with me earlier in the late afternoon.

Opening it, I read the following;

 _Severus,_

 _I am sorry that it has been a while. I know I was meant to write to you once the full moon phased out almost a week ago. I am sure Master Yoshi would have sent a message to you assuring that I was safe._

I do remember getting that notice from Yoshi. He didn't explain exactly what had even happened to Kiara, but I trust the man enough to know he wasn't lying to me.

I continue to read;

 _I stalled in my writing to you, for I didn't know to even explain it myself. I wasn't really going to, until I was convinced to do so._

Convinced? I note quietly. Kiara and I did tell each other almost anything and everything, for we trusted enough to speak of our deepest darkest secrets. So, for a stalling to happen, would mean that Kiara was afraid on how I would act.

I know I sort of threatened the idea of anyone dating her would have the _Petrificus Totalus_ be put on them. But I don't think she took me that seriously. Plus, she would put the very spell on me for trying to mess with any potential suitors. If there was any would can overlook the fact that she was a werewolf.

 _Severus, I've met Remus Lupin._

Okay! That was news!

My hand nearly clenched into a fist.

I kept going;

 _I am staying at his place. In fact it was him who gave me this parchment to write to you with, as he figured that you had to know I was, in fact, okay._

 _He is also aware that you may wish to see me, to explain things better face to face, so he has offered for you to come here._

 _Kiara._

I look at the long-eared owl still on my desk. He must have been instructed to wait until I have made some form of reply. Perhaps Kiara knew I would respond, and not to disappoint, I uncapped my ink pot once more, took a fresh quill and parchment and began to write.

* * *

 **Kiara;**

Remus's friends decided to come a day early. They had all written for permission from Sarah and Terence – I still would much prefer to call them Mr and Mrs Lupin, as it is more polite, only every time I do so, I get told to stop. I pretty much near gave up trying.

I was in the kitchen, cutting up fruit to go with the lamingtons I had made and put in the oven, when I heard the cheery, rumpus voices of greetings from the front door.

"What is that nice smell?" I hear the voice I remember to be Sirius Black's.

"Lamingtons," said Remus.

"What's a lamington?" asked a voice I haven't heard before, coming off sort of high-pitched, but not totally.

They came walking through the doorway, to where I was.

"Hello again," said James with a grin.

I say pleasantly back. "Hello." I quickly finished the strawberry I was chopping and then put the knife down.

Remus stood by the bench. "Kiara, you've met James and Sirius know from yesterday," indicating to the two sixteen-year-olds. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter was the shortest out of the boys, standing at five foot five, and had a slightly roundish body tone and face, with hair the colour of straw. "Peter, this is Kiara."

Peter and I exchanged polite hellos.

"Maybe you can tell us what Remus is talking about," said then Sirius, sitting at the dining table. "What in Merlin's name are lamingtons?"

"Lamingtons are a type of cake with chocolate and coconut coating," I explain. "They are originally from Australia."

"Didn't you grow up in Japan?" James countered.

"While I did mostly grow up in Japan, I had always loved cooking regardless on where the dish was originally from. Cooking, to me, is almost therapeutic, along with a few other hobbies that show creativity," I answer.

"Mum tried to interfere at one point," Remus said grinning at me.

 _'Yes, don't remind me,'_ I mentally shoot at him, not giving up my nice smile.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Peter couldn't help speaking up, looking at me. "Do you live near by here?"

"You may as well fill Wormtail in on what we found out yesterday, Moony," said James, with a grin.

Peter looks between Remus and myself, and back again.

"Kiara and I met just this past full moon," says Remus, moving to stand next to me.

"But, aren't you a … you know?" Peter refrained from saying the word, seemingly to be unsure on my hearing it. I could understand where he was coming from. He was protecting his friend, even with me just being mere centimetres from Remus.

"Werewolf?" I supply.

Peter arched his eyebrows. "Yes … how did?"

"Kiara is a werewolf, too. A she-wolf, for better term," Remus answered.

Again this seemed to have gotten Peter a little confused. "I thought there weren't any girl ones left!" he blurted.

This caught me by surprise. Looking at Remus for answers.

"Rare doesn't mean extinct, Wormtail," Sirius patiently piped up.

"But, why are you with her? Doesn't she have a home of her own?" Peter was not intending on being intrusive with his questions. Having the feeling that he was the sort that just had to understand a situation, even though he might be slow on the uptake.

"Think about it, Peter," James was just as patient.

Remus gently slipped a hand into mine, no-one could see behind the bench that was in front of us.

Peter crinkled his brow a little, then said slowly; "You're a mating pair?"

"Yes," Remus responds simply.

Satisfied with this, Peter gives a small smile to me, before going to sit next to Sirius.

Sirius had been observing me during the entire conversation. "Remus, I'm going tell you this and I mean it with the utmost respect," he began, "You are a lucky bastard!"

"Yeah! Lucky indeed!" James agreed.

Remus couldn't stop his cheeks going a slight shade of pink.

'I think it's safe to say, they approve,' I hear his mental voice say.

'Until they learn of who my brother is, you mean?' I return.

Remus gently squeezed my hand. 'Won't change things for what they are between you and me.'

Just then Remus's owl came flying on in, and landed on the dining table.

Moments later, I was on the stairs, in the hallway, reading the reply from my brother, Severus;

 _Kiara,_

 _I had to do some investigating to just to sure that this was not some prank! Professor Dumbledore and Yoshi both confirmed that you are, indeed, with Lupin!_

 _I can say that I have questions for you. Not to mention utterly confused, as to how you ended up with him, of all people._

 _Because of your writing to me and Lupin agreeing to allow me into his home, I have asked Yoshi to allow me to come by with him tomorrow – if Lupin doesn't object to this._

 _My ONE request … can you please ask Lupin to tell his FRIENDS, if they are there, to NOT bother me while I am there?_

 _I don't know why you are even there in the first place. But knowing that you ARE safe is fine enough for me. Even if it is with Lupin and his bloody mates!_

 _See you tomorrow!_

 _Severus_

"Kiara?" a voice spoke.

I lift my head to see Remus standing in front of me.

"He's coming tomorrow," I say.

"That's good isn't it?" spoke Remus, as he stepped forward and sat next to me.

I rested her head in my free hand, elbow on my thigh, looking back at the letter.

"What if he rejects me?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because of my being with you?" I go to say.

Remus gently got me to look at him. "Something tells me that I don't think Severus is going to be all that quick to reject anything when it comes to you, Kiara. Not from the way you described him from your own perspective."

"How can you be so sure?"

Remus gently took the letter from my hand and read it for himself.

"The fact that he went to so much trouble to confirm that this wasn't a prank letter, for one thing," he noted. "Even putting aside his and our differences and the knowledge of where you are staying. The request from him to me I will uphold, I will go as far as sending Prongs and Padfoot off for the day, tomorrow, if I have to. Just from reading this," he looked back into my eyes. "He wants to see you. I think it's best to give him the benefit of the doubt here."

"What are you going to tell your friends?" I ask.

"The truth," he replies firmly.

* * *

 **Remus;**

It was later that evening, Kiara was teaching James, Sirius and myself some simple moves in Ninjitsu at the side of the house, Peter was sitting close by and observing with awe. An owl came flying in. It landed plop on to the ground in front of me.

"Another owl?" Sirius questioned.

"Probably from school," James said, as I took the scrolled parchment it was carrying. "Is it?"

I take the silver and black ribbon off, breaking the green seal, I could just read the writing against the darkening sky;

 _Lupin,_

 _Do not let your friends read this!_

At this, I turned to James, Peter and Sirius. "Sorry guys, this is for me," I tell them.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"Sorry, Prongs, my eyes only," was my reply. I give a glance toward Kiara, then to my friends. "I'll be right back."

This did confuse them for a moment. But Kiara did sense this was something I would let her in on later. For now, it was my business to know. She returned to Sirius and James.

"Shall we continue?" she asked them.

Without a second thought, James and Sirius were back into learning the craft.

I reached the verandah, sat on the step and read the contents of the letter;

 _Lupin,_

 _Do not let your friends read this!_

 _Firstly, thank you for sending me the letter you encouraged Kiara to write to me._

 _While I am still refraining myself from tipping our mother off that I have still been maintaining a strong communication with Kiara, I am still refraining from even asking about what had really happened. It amazes me that all of the people who Kiara ends up with, apart from Dumbledore and Yoshi, is you!_

 _I know she is a she-wolf, Lupin – I know you didn't write that in your letter, I just know, not just because of that lovely prank you tried to pull with your gang, but that I took it upon myself to still have Kiara know that she still had a brother!_

 _Even then, I know what happens after that, even if you do survive, the 'damage' is still very much done._

 _I still want your assurances that your pals do not harass me when I am there!_

 _Snape._

A crinkle of a smile spread on my lips. "Well, what do you know," I mutter. 'You really are a good man deep down,' I thought to myself.

It was well after dinner when I pulled Kiara aside to the guest room and told her about Severus's letter to me, even showing it to her. The corners of Kiara's mouth twitched.

"I still don't understand why Sirius would pull such a thing," she voiced.

"Why would I pull such a what?" Sirius asked arriving into the guest room.

"Try to have my brother killed?" Kiara didn't mince her words.

Sirius was confused by this, then looked at me, before going back to Kiara. "Your brother? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you do," she said. "All four of you do."

This still had Sirius baffled. "Can you please elaborate?"

'Do you want him to know now, or tomorrow?' I decide to ask Kiara through mind.

"My brother is Severus Snape!" Kiara dropped, not seeming to have to think on it.

This floored my fine and handsome friend. Taking him a moment to realise what he just heard.

"Snivellus has a sister?" he said faintly, leaning against the door.

Oh how dramatic of you! I think to myself.

"Are you going to hold that against her?" I do say instead, voice mixed with defence and warning.

"I was not intending on having him killed," Sirius slowly goes to say in return. "I just wanted to scare him off ..."

"Yet it was me who had to save him," James said in a lazy manner, squeezing himself past Sirius to get into the room, before adding. "I heard just as I came up the stairs to see why you were taking so long coming back down."

"Like you were any better after that," said Sirius, with a smile, but it vanished with the look Kiara was giving. "Look, Kiara, we only just met you. We didn't know about Snape even having a sister."

James then says with some maturity as he addresses Kiara. "We will not hide the fact that we, as in mostly myself and Sirius, have never gotten along with Snape. I would not be surprised if our snide remarked nickname for him 'Snivellus' comes out from time to time. Or certain actions. Old habits are hard to break, especially ones that have run for so long. However, we promise to not hold Snape being your brother against you."

"Oh, good!" I then say, hoping to keep them to their word. "Tomorrow you are both going to refrain from doing such antics."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Meaning, Severus Snape is going to be here, tomorrow, with Professor Hamoto, so I suggest that you two lay off while he is here," I was very, very firm on it.

"Snape is coming here tomorrow?" Sirius was surprised by this sudden piece of news. "When were you going to tell us?"

"I just did, Padfoot. You are also in my home, so what I am asking … no! _Telling_ you, ought not to be so much of an ask. Okay, probably it is. But this is not about you and your quarrel about who has the bigger wand. This is about Kiara and Severus!

"Do I make myself clear?"

My tone and expression matching, as I look at my two friends. Peter will be filled in when we get back downstairs.

"Moony, we'll stay out of the way while Snape is here," said James, looking at Sirius to make sure that he agreed to it as well.

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius concurred.

"Thank you," I say, with appreciation in my tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Seven

 **Yoshi:**

Severus had met me at the corner of the street of his hometown. Though I did believe he could have waited an extra week, he wasn't going to. Telling me that he wished to know what exactly had happened last weekend and ' _how in blazes did Kiara end up with Remus Lupin_ ' – his words not mine.

"I see you have Splinter with you," he noted, the wooden cage within my hands, containing my dear and humble pet rat.

"I figured Kiara would be pleased to see him," I smile, as I take out the Portkey which would take us to where we needed to go.

Severus gave a simple nod. He knew of Kiara's high affections toward Splinter.

Not before long, we arrived upon the gravel pathway that would lead to the Lupin house.

"Makes sense," I hear Severus mutter, as he was analysing his surroundings.

The door opens as we approach; emerging from were four boys, all ranging in various heights, the shortest looking to be about five foot five with hair the colour of straw with a bit of plump to him, the tallest was a clear six foot two with dark hair and almost suave like. The middle two in height was Remus Lupin, from whom I had met before, and the other a five foot eleven with messy black hair, wearing round glasses and athletic.

"What are you doing here?" spoke the tallest of the boys, when he saw us. His eyes flashing with sheer hate and grim toward us.

Remus-san was not impressed.

"Must I remind you, Sirius?" he said, with warning.

"Master Yoshi-sama! Severus!"

My eyes divert to the door once more to see Kiara coming from it and down toward us.

Severus smiled, though he had a tense air about him. We have heard of his ill-dealings with some of his fellow students at his school. I have a feeling these are the very ones, he spoke of. He was rather stiff when he and Kiara hugged.

"Good to know that you do appear to be just fine," Severus remarked when they pulled out.

"Why would you believe otherwise?" I kindly asked.

Severus wasn't sure how to answer, but his glancing over at the four who were still hanging by the house, was answer enough.

"Remus has told them to stay away," Kiara informed him, also catching on to her brother's unspoken words and demeanour.

There was doubt in Severus's eyes, I can see.

Kiara turns back to me, (she had greeted Splinter and I, before Severus).

"Your lesson will be a short for today," I explain to my adopted daughter. "For I know that there is a need for discussion to be had."

"Hai, Sensei," Kiara understood, giving a brief respectful bow, and then glanced at Severus. "Remus and his friends did request to watch today's session," she goes on to say, looking back at me, though seeming to have picked up the wariness of her brother. "I told them they would have to check with you, Sensei."

"I will inform them that I have no problem with them watching, Kiara-chan," I reply, giving Splinter's cage to her to take. "Why don't you and Severus go on to that open grass flat over there, while I go and tell them personally?"

"Hai, Sensei," replies Kiara.

I watch for a moment as Severus, Kiara and Splinter move to the grass flat to the right of the house – my right, I mean to say – before walking over to the four teens.

"I apologise for my friend's rudeness," Remus spoke up.

'Sirius', from I remember hearing made a slight face, and said;

"Rude to demand the greasy git why he thought he was even welcome here?"

"Pray that I do not hear of this attitude within my classroom, Sirius Black," I decide to say in a patient and firm manner. "The fact that you are showing much disrespect in your own friend's home, toward guests, might I add, is highly appalling to say the least."

"Again, I apologise on Sirius's behalf," Remus spoke. "I did tell them that Severus was coming today, with you, to see Kiara. I had _hoped_ that they (shooting his friends a look), would keep their mouths shut. Even more so, with you being here."

"I didn't say a thing, Moony!" James defended, crossing his arms.

"Nor I!" said Peter.

"Yet you both support Sirius in how he disregarded what I was _trying_ to get through to you up until this point!" Remus stresses.

"Your friends ought to know how to respect another, even without my being here, or other people in authority, for that matter," I choose to say in return, sternly to Remus, and also his friends. I look at each of the three, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. "I have grown to know Severus over the many years of having Kiara in my care. So, while I have heard of you four, I am absolutely astounded that you would even dare to go and be the boy I have had plenty of news to hear about, while I, a soon to be Hogwarts Professor, and still very much a Sensei in my own right without, am present."

"Bet you're only hearing his side," James goes to try and defend.

I shake my head at this. "And what would your side of the tale be, Potter-san?"

James looks at me with his hazel eyes, trying to read me. Pressing his lips for a moment, he finds that my mind is not so easily penetrated.

"Snape has been causing more trouble than what James and Sirius have!" Peter pipes.

I move my gaze to him.

"Oh?" I simply say.

"Yeah!" Sirius jumps on this. "The people he hangs out with! And the unsavoury stuff that comes out of his mouth! Honestly, some of the stuff we do is to defend ourselves!"

"Like hanging him upside down in mid-air, while all he was doing was reading a book!" I frown a little.

Severus had told me about what had happened just after an OWL exam they had taken. He wasn't even going to mention it, until the poor lad broke down. The humiliation of what they had done on him. Not to mention nearly being killed, but I refrained from mentioning it.

James, Sirius and Peter all stared at me with such forlorn expressions upon their faces, while Remus was showing on how embarrassed he was.

"He used the M word!" James tried to say.

"After you were told to let him down, and he has regretted the use of it!" I raise my brows. "Now, I am sure Remus has asked you to have some respect while Severus is here. How well you can keep your word remains to be seen. You may watch in on the lesson I am to conduct with Kiara and Severus, or if you find that you cannot refrain from being disrespectful toward my students, myself or _your friend_ here, then I suggest you do not join."

Remus simply gave his friends a quiet look, as if to tell them something that he may have already told them, before going to walk along side me.

* * *

 **Remus;**

I had told my friends over and over to **not** carry on like they usually would with Severus. They assured me they wouldn't. Only to witness Sirius fold on this the second he laid eyes on our schoolmate of the Slytherin House. James seemed to be caught somewhere between a rock and a hard place, yet I had to give him some points for not dropping everything, until the end.

However, I had to agree with him on that note with the 'M' word that was a serious matter of offences to use, in the Wizarding World.

Unfortunately, since finding out about her connection to Severus Snape, Sirius, as much he said he wasn't going to hold it against Kiara, tried to do just that in a matter of hours.

When Kiara had gone to turn in for the night, leaving us four in the guest room, Sirius turned to me and said straight out;

"Can't you just ditch her? Do you really want Snivellus as a brother-in-law?"

"And what are you gonna actually do, Padfoot?" I say, disproving of his words. "The only way we can separate is if one of us **dies**! Is it not interesting that only earlier before you were saying how hot she was!

"I'm only going to say this **once** , my friend! This goes to _all_ of you! I don't _**care**_ if you don't like her for a stupid little fact on who her brother is, that is your damn problem! Not mine! Kiara is my mate! And forever will be! So you best get used to that, for if you dare try and insult, or hurt her, in anyway, I will flatten you!"

"You only met her last week!" Sirius tried to justify.

"Drop it, Padfoot," said James, in a manner of maturity I don't think I really hear from him, unless he was truly being serious. "Moony, don't worry. I don't think I actually thought of having that sort of a grudge on a girl before. Even one who is Snape's sister "And … Moony is correct, Padfoot, you did claim that she was hot and sexy before."

Sirius saw how shot down he was and stopped. Peter said not a word on the matter.

Interestingly, once morning came, Sirius was exchanging pleasantries with Kiara, as though the night before was nothing. I don't know if he took me seriously, or if a good night sleep woke him to his senses. Whatever the fact, I was satisfied enough, until just now, where I wanted to thump Sirius.

Yoshi began the lesson with Kiara and Severus.

I had no idea that Severus even did Martial Arts! Yet, it did explain on how he was able to get out of some of the non-magical gets ups with near ease. Even planting a few well aimed elbows or kicks in for good measure.

While the lesson was going on, I got a little more 'acquainted' with Splinter. He was a good rat. What was just as amazing about him was that he was _mimicking_ the moves that were being made by Yoshi, or Kiara, or Severus! Like he _too_ was doing Ninjitsu.

James was the only one who came to join me to watch. Peter and Sirius stayed back.

"No bloody wonder you could get away the way you have!" he shouts at Severus, with arms crossed and a face that was of surprise.

The lesson had ended when he said those words. Severus simply ignores him, and thanks Yoshi for the lesson, before walking away toward the forest. I could see that he wanted to talk to Kiara right now.

Kiara gives me a glance, before following to catch up with her brother.

Yoshi placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"All will be fine, Remus-san."

* * *

 **Severus;**

I am not going to lie, having Potter find out how I've been able to win, or get out of, in most fist fights with him and Black was satisfying. My knowing some basic Ninjitsu has never been of common knowledge to people, except for Yoshi and Kiara.

I wait until we were a good enough distance before turning to speak to my sister, who I knew was following.

"How … how did you come to know Lupin?" I dare to ask straight away.

Kiara knew I wasn't really one to beat about the bush, and shifted a little. "How much exactly do you know about werewolves?"

We both sit down near the edge of the forest.

"Ever since finding out you had become one, I've done as much studying as I can find!" I answer truthfully, with a small frown as if to quietly tell her that she should know that information. "Also wanted to know more when I found about Lupin was one. Don't let him know that, as much as I hated what he and his gang had done, but it certainly had me look more into the subject more…"

"But how _much_ do you know?"

I stared right into Kiara's eyes. Knowing full well that there was no way to do Legilimency, I had to speak.

"I will admit, only what they explain in books," I answer. "Why?"

Kiara softly bit her lower lip before saying; "I hadn't yet read any of the documents Remus does have on the subject. However I knew that whatever the books were saying about Werewolves it was pretty limited, especially on the she-wolf. Even I know that now, considering on just how much Remus actually knew compared to what I did until we met."

I give a single nod. Then frowned at this. "What documents?" he asked curiously.

Kiara looked away and toward the house. "Please do not go talking about this to anyone. Only so many know about this, for the Ministry want to ensure that certain facts are … well … kept under lock and key. They don't even know that Remus has some of it."

"Secret information about Werewolves? Why?"

She shook her head. "I do not know why. Nor does Remus." She looked back at me.

"What information exactly are we talking about?"

"I don't know as of yet. Remus hasn't had the chance to even show me anything yet."

"Is he trying to keep it from you too?"

"I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure? You only just met haven't you?"

"Yes to both questions. It sounds crazy I know, but … I just sense that he is waiting for the right time to show me these documents and whatever else he may have."

"Sense? Like some Ninjitsu training thing you've been doing?"

"No, this type of sensing is … different."

I was now frowning even more deeper, trying to delve into Kiara's mind. But Kiara was blocking me out.

"I know what you are trying to do, Severus," she said. "You know part of my training for those able to practice in magic are encouraged to take up Occlumency at once they turn nine or ten. In some cases, if they wish to, Legilimency."

I stop trying to enter her mind, knowing she was correct.

"So what are you talking about when you say you can sense Lupin? Is it the fact you are both Werewolves and something like an actual wolf, just know the other is there?" Severus then asked.

"It's … it's more than that. Yes, we did sense the other during the last full moon. At least on the first night we did. But … come the second it escalated."

"How? He didn't hurt you!" I bolt to his knees, just about ready to pounce if that was the case. I know my sister can handle herself just fine. But, I am not in favour of anyone trying to bring her any harm, whatsoever!

"No, Severus. He didn't hurt me," Kiara said, with a heavy exhale.

"Then what did he do?"

"Only way I can put it is …" Kiara said carefully and slowly, "He's male and I am female …"

I stare at her for a moment. The wheels were starting to click into place.

"You … and he … you _**had sex**_?" I shout

Kiara didn't flinch. "We did more than that. We became mates for life," she said without hesitation and keeping her voice firm.

I jumped to my feet to run off, but Kiara was quicker. She shifted her position and quickly did a sweep kick, causing me to call right on back to the ground. Kiara, then, just as swiftly, went and sat straddled on my midriff, to stop me from getting up.

"Before you go running off to do whatever it was you were even planning on doing. You are going to _hear_ what I say! You may be my brother; as such, I know how much you would love to deck anyone who so much as gives me a sexy smile! But you _**will**_ listen me on this! Remus has not laid a hand on me in any shape or form. Because of this, I am not allowing you to sock one to him because you think that he ought to pay somehow! It wasn't just him that wanted it that night, I did too. The wolf was clearly the most dominate in that sector.

"I am not asking you to like the situation. But I am telling you to accept it for what it is, for neither Moony or I can change it! The fact that I even told you just now, should tell you how much I am trusting you on this! I didn't even have to tell you until much, much later. But by then you would have probably figured it out yourself. I just saved you on that!"

I could see the hazel of Kiara's eyes being very firm as she stared down at me. Letting out a sigh, I say.

"What about his pals?"

"What about them?"

"How are they treating you?"

"As far as I know, fine. Remus seems to sees to that."

"What do you ... will you get off me?" I reply, trying to shift from under Kiara's weight. Kiara did so and sat beside me, as I sat back up. "What do you mean Lupin sees to that?"

Kiara told me about her overhearing Black talking to Lupin the night before and how Lupin had to shoot Black and his words down. He apparently had to speak up a few times, until Lupin nearly socked one into Black's jaw.

"Remus almost ripped into Sirius, before James and Peter had to pull them apart."

She could see a slither of a smile on my face and spark in the eye.

"And you were about to go and plant one into his jaw!" she raised her brow at me

"Clearly a knee-jerk reaction which you stopped. I had only just found out what had happened between you and him. However … I think I can accept that Lupin is now, I suppose, my brother-in-law. Since you said something about for life in that speech of yours."

Kiara had to smile. "Thank you."

"Yet, I still do not understand how that even works."

"I'm still learning that, myself, Severus. But … though it has only been a week, I do trust Remus enough."

"He hasn't tried to go all grabby on you, has he?"

Kiara made a face at this. "No!"

"Good!"

Shaking her head, Kiara knew I just wanted to be sure.

* * *

 **Disclaimer; Remus, I believe sort of downplayed what had happened between him and Sirius over Kiara. But, I think he was simply being in two minds on how to deal with his friend being a jerk and maintain a friendship.**

 **Severus, well, I did say there would be a slightly softer side to him, and I quite like this side. Don't worry, he will still be the Potions Master we love, or love to hate.**

 **As for Yoshi speaking to the Marauders, felts like something either he - or even Splinter (though he's not yet mutated here) - would do.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. As feedback does sometimes help a writer to know where they stand on their work, and how to either better themselves, or if things are fine, keep it going, if that makes sense.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

SSB-CrazybudgiePotterhead – here's what happens next. Thank you for asking.

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Kiara:**

Later that evening I was lying on my stomach, in the middle of the bed, in Remus's room. I was looking at photos of my life in Japan when, a light knock bought my attention away from it. I looked up to see Remus peering through the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Your room, since when do you need permission?" I remark with a slight amused expression.

"Since you're sleeping in here," said Remus, opening the door more.

"And yet you've been coming in here every couple of nights, during the week, at night," I say, sitting up and crossing her legs.

Remus saw my point, but said; "It's still polite to ask." He stepped inside and closed the door. "I was just seeing how you are," he then added.

"I'm fine," I smile a little, as Remus sat next to me on my left.

Remus saw the photo that was in my hand. "How did your reunion go with Severus?"

"Better than I think we both thought it was going to go," I admitted, I went back to looking at the photo, I was looking at before he came in.

The corners of Remus's lips tugged. "Cute photo!"

It was a photo of Severus and I wearing kimonos. This was when he was twelve, and I eleven. I have no idea as to how our parents were convinced to allow such a trip, but I am glad they had. It had been a long time since I had seen my brother in the flest at that point, never mind the many photos and letters we wrote to the other.

My guess is Master Yoshi had gotten our father alone somehow. He never gave me the full details, but whatever transpired between them, led to Severus being in this photo with me.

Remus points at the man standing behind us, with his black hair in a bobbed ponytail, out of the way of his sharp, yet well chiselled face with his high cheekbones and deep dark eyes. "Who is that?"

I had to smile upon this figure. "That is Oroku Saki. He has been with the Foot Clan for as long as I remember being there. He is one rank down from Master Yoshi and has helped me learn just as much as my Sensei. He … he has always looked out for me. Even when things started becoming strained in the relationship between him and Sensei, Saki never once put any of it toward me. He is like another big brother to me."

"How does Severus feel about that?" Remus asked.

"As far as I know, he's okay with it."

Remus nodded at this fact. He moved so that his back was against the wooden bed-head, legs stretched out. I put the photo back in the album and close it, before turned around to face him properly. It was then Remus patted the place beside him, which I took up the invite.

"I can assume that Severus knows about us?" he goes to say.

I hesitate to answer for a moment;

 _'I know he's figured it out, Okami,'_ he said mentally, his lips with a knowing smile.

Remus started giving me the nickname of _'Okami'_ only two days ago, which means Wolf in Japanese. It was really Sirius saying as a joking manner, as he did know the odd word or two, Wolf just being one of them. In the end, Remus, out of belief that I deserved a nice nickname, too, and I was not going to go by Luna or some other meaning referring to the Moon, including _'Tsuki'_ – the Japanese word for the great big silver orb in the sky – ' _Okami'_ seemed fitting.

A sigh escapes me, and I nod. "He wanted to deck you for it," I say aloud.

Remus, to my surprise, let out a chuckle. "I saw you tripping him up, so that would explain it."

"Oh."

"What changed his mind?" he decided to then ask.

I decide to switch to our secret language of the mind, though we did have the verbal way, too; _'I overheard you almost letting rip into Sirius last night and how James and Peter had to separate the pair of you. Even your parents got involved, from what I could here on the other side of that door.'_ Indicating to the bedroom door. _'Plus your suddenly communicating to me at the same time.'_

 _'I couldn't let him keep insulting you … us … like that,'_ he had placed a careful arm behind me.

 _'So I figured,'_ I appreciate, before lighly kissing Remus on the cheek.

This caught both of us by surprise, as neither of us had done such an act until now. Our union from the week before doesn't really count, though it kind of does. Weird to explain, I guess Remus and I are still trying to figure the other out and how we thought the other as compatible.

Remus and I do not look away from the other's eyes. His blue to my hazel. Careful, ever so softly, we move in and our lips, for the first time, meet. I have never been kissed before, his lips were tender and warm, I could taste him, ever so faintly.

His hand had moved to the back of my head during our kiss, and stayed as we pulled away.

'You're holding something back,' I hear his mental voice within.

I go to look away, only for him to stop me.

"Kiara?" his verbal voice says.

Reluctance near took over. Like I really wanted to kill the moment we just had!

"Severus … Severus mentioned something to during our talk," I go to say. "About our parents. He overheard them with their yelling and screaming. Our mother said something, only he couldn't hear what it was.

"However, if history of their arguments were anything to go by, and Severus does keep me up to date on what is going on, as much as he hates me knowing about it, he figured it was Eileen telling Tobias that 'he was never really a father to me'. I am always seeming to be the main source of their fighting over the years. Like Tobias cannot fully accept that I am no longer in their lives, or rather, dead."

I do not call my biological mother and father, 'Mum and Dad', as they, to me right now, do not deserve the titles. Harsh I know, but when I felt so abandoned and rejected, what else could I call them other than by their given names?

"How do you mean?" he carefully asks.

I shake my head a little, out of really not being sure. "I do remember my saying to you that I woke up in the hospital not knowing how I got there. I did still remember my own name," I sigh. "Severus gave the theory that my memory had been tampered with. We don't know who, or why, that's the troubling part."

"Do you wish to know what happened?"

"Wouldn't you want to know of what had happened if you couldn't remember?" I graciously answer Remus's question.

"I would," said Remus, the hand that was at the back of my head, moving to my jawline. His eyes seeming to analyse me. "Perhaps, we ought to talk to Severus about it."

"We?"

Remus gives a sincere smile. "Yes, Okami, we. We are in this together, remember."

Appreciation befell upon my face.

"Thank you," I say, before kissing his cheek once more.

* * *

 **Remus;**

"Are we still going to the lake?" Peter asked, the following morning at breakfast.

"I believe so," I say, with a small frown. "Why are you asking?"

Peter shrugged, as he spooned some of his cereal; "Just wondering, since Kiara is staying here, thought plans may have changed."

I bristled a little. What happened over the last thirty-six or so hours of my friends finding out that Kiara was Severus Snape's sister?

"There is no reason to cancel our camping trip, Wormtail," I say, doing my best to keep my temper on the simmer.

"Yeah! We could always ask Kiara if she would like to join us," James concluded, who was the only one who seemed to be quite mature about all of this. I don't know if it is because Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with him, and appreciated the idea that I was even in a relationship. Or that I was still seen as someone who is his friend and respected that I was in a relationship with someone who was somewhat an 'enemy'. "I don't have a problem with her joining us, honestly."

"But she's a girl!" Peter went to protest.

"So?" James countered, as he frowned deeply at our friend, while I was still quietly simmering.

"So, she probably wouldn't be interested in being with a bunch of guys on a camping trip," Sirius tried to reason.

"That's is one pretty lame reason, Padfoot, even you would have to admit that!" said James, shaking his head with disbelief. He was also noticing me looking at the table slightly hunched over, my body seemed to be shaking, though it was almost unnoticeable. "Are you okay, Moony?"

"Hmm?" I replied, looking up.

"Prongs asked if you are okay," Sirius reworded.

I almost had to think on my answer. "Yeah, I think so..."

"You think so?" James echoed with concern.

Kiara walked through at the doorway at this point. "Good morning," she said, looking at each of the boys, her eyes resting lastly on me. Her brow furrowed a little, sensing annoyance coming from me.

"Morning" was Sirius's muttered reply, before biting into his toast.

Peter was the first to leave the table, almost pushing Kiara out of the road, as she was entering the kitchen, to place his bowl into the sink.

"Excuse me," Kiara said politely, as she went to go for the kettle, but Peter didn't exactly move out of the way.

If anything, it seemed that he was deliberately blocking her way, no matter which way she was going. Sirius thought that this was hilarious and started laughing his dog like bark.

Kiara was being as patient as she possibly could be. That was until I saw a flash of Peter's hand, and Kiara just reacted with arm to block it and a knee going up, sending Peter to the floor.

"Don't you dare try and touch me like that again!" her voice plain, simple and sharp. "Never did I think that you would dare to insult me with such a disgusting low act!"

"Oh, come on!" Sirius guffawed. "He meant nothing by it!"

That was when I lost it, practically leaping across the table, and grabbing a hold of Sirius by the throat, pinning him to the ground.

"You were fine with her, **until** you found out who her brother was!" I snarl. "Kiara is **my mate** , Sirius! **Get that into your piddly little heads** – both you and Peter! She is here! And she is here to stay! Got that?"

Sirius cowered at this. James, being the closest to us, leapt to separate us. While Kiara dashed to place herself sort of in between us, placing a hand on my chest and the other on my cheek.

"Moony!" she said steadily, almost forcing me to look into her eyes.

I had been trying to fight James off of him to go after Sirius. But when my eyes connected with Kiara's, and felt her hands on me, I started to calm down. I started to stop resisting James, allowing myself to breathe steady and drawing into Kiara's touch. My own hands when and placed over where Kiara had hers. My eyes close, my head moving forward. The hand upon my cheek slid to the back of my head, my own hand moving to the back of Kiara's head.

I feel James letting go of me.

"Moony!" Kiara said once more.

"Okami..." I return the soft call, opening my eyes and looking at Kiara, completely forgetting that James, Sirius and Peter were even still there.

Kiara then spoke in Linguam Lupinotuum; "Calm, my mate. I am here, there is not need to react, though I know why you believed you needed to. I thank you for doing what you could to protect me."

"Beautiful mate of mine. I know not what else I could have done. My friends insulted your honour and mine along with. They showed no respect to you, and that I am ashamed to learn how low they could go," I reply in the same tongue.

"Do what is right for the situation. If they are truly your friends, true as true can be, they will prove in time. I will not tell you who to associate with, my mate."

I felt myself calming down from my outburst more and more, as we exchanged our words. It felt longer, but really it was only a few minutes. The final act was Kiara leaning forward, myself bowing my head a little and her lips planting gently in the middle of my forehead.

"What … what just happened?" I hear James speak when he felt it safe to do so.

I turn to see my friend, feeling a bit dazed and a little embarrassed, but not regretful either. " _Linguam Lupinotuum_ ," I say simply, as Kiara and I got to our feet. "In translation Werewolf Language."

"Glad it calmed you down, mate," said James, patting my shoulder, knowing it was safe to do so, before going to help Sirius up off the floor, speaking to him firmly. "You, however, as much as you are my best friend and all, Padfoot, did not need to go there! I thought you, and Peter, had a lot more respect for girls and women than what you just displayed."

Sirius, who was still quite startled by my actions, and Peter, standing at the bench, very much still in slight pain from Kiara's knee getting him in the groin, both knew then they truly did take things too far.

"Remus," Sirius goes to say.

I shake my head. "I want you both out of my house by tonight," I calmly say.

"But … we're your friends, Moony!" Peter tried to say.

My eyes glower at him. "If you were truly my friend, Peter, you wouldn't have tried to grope Kiara the way you did!" Looking now at Sirius; "As for you Sirius, the fact that you tried to joke it off the way you had, sickens me!

"The camping trip is off! I want you both out of my house! James it is up to you on what you do, as you're the only one who seemed to have a pair of bloody brains between his ears when it comes to the situation. If you two still wish to remain friends with me, you will do us a favour and do some God damn soul searching and come to terms with Kiara being in my life!

"Now … get out!"

Sirius and Peter both sulked off, James remained.

"I'm sorry, James," I say.

"No need, mate," James assured, shaking his head to say as much. "I hope you are okay, Kiara. It is Sirius and Peter who should be doing the apologising. Though I thought the choke hold was a bit extreme," looking back at me.

"Like intended on it," I exhale a little too heavy.

"However, I think they got the message," said James.

"Only time can tell," I say.

"I'll see to making sure that Sirius gets a good talking to."

"I take it that means that you're going with them?" I ask.

James nodded. "Someone has to explain to my parents why our stay was cut short. I hope to talk Sirius and Peter round before the holidays end. Make a truce between them and you, Kiara."

Kiara gave a doubtful look. James didn't seem to want to blame her on it.

Within the hour, my friends had packed up and gone, leaving Kiara and I alone.

How I pretty much wished Mum and Dad were home right now.

* * *

 **Disclaimer; Please don't hate me!**

 **I had always had the thought bubble, plot thought, what have you, where Sirius just did not like Kiara when he learned of her being Severus Snape's sister. It always suck with me, no matter how I tried to shift it, so I wrote it in.**

 **As for Peter, well, he would follow on from Sirius, or James, to whatever their antics would be toward Snape, including his sister.**

 **James … guess I decided that I wanted him matured a lot quicker than what I think he may have been in the books. But we don't really see in between the fifth and sixth years with the Marauders or whatever, just whatever glimpse we get from characters.**

 **(I don't go on Pottermore, so pure imagination is my source of tale spinning)**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Nine

 **Remus:**

Wasn't going to lie, I felt extremely mixed over the incident. Speaking to Mum and Dad about what had happened, with Kiara present, did help. Yet, it was taking all my strength to not write to Sirius and Peter and apologise to them. Dad told me that if they were truly sorry for what they had, even though I, myself, was also the same, they are the ones who need to do the apologising first, as it was their actions that started the downturn.

A week goes by and I hear not a word from either of them. However, I did get a brief from James, telling me that Sirius was being highly proud over what had happened, and doesn't feel he needed to apologise for what he said or did. Okay, that was definitely part of Sirius's character.

My simple reply was simply this;

 _'Then he doesn't value our friendship as much as I thought he had.'_

Kiara saw me not long after that letter, and just sat beside me, probably knowing that I needed the company.

Yoshi was just as understanding of what had happened.

"Some times the smallest things can set the wheels of change into motion," he said to me with simple and kind tone. "Only time can tell if a friendship is to overcome, or fall."

"That's what I am afraid of," I say, sigh. "Sirius and Peter have been by friends, along side with James, since I started Hogwarts. I never had any actual friends before that, especially after my sister died. To have them act like they had, I am appalled and I responded in kind. Yet I feel that I overstepped a boundary."

"To err is human, Remus-san," Yoshi places a hand on my shoulder. "Your outburst may not have been intended, as you say. However, it is quite possible that it wasn't just your human side that was reacting to the dishonour of your friends toward Kiara and yourself and what you have."

"What do you mean?" I ask, though I feel I knew.

"Perhaps the wolf doesn't like such treatment of his mate, like the man does not?"

I thought of the words he gave and I couldn't find a reason to dismiss what is true.

"Like … my snapping like I had is something like a subconscious super strength from the wolf side? Or something of that sort?"

Yoshi nods gently, before looking out to where Kiara was on the grass. She was sitting on the flat, close to the forest with Splinter on her hand, just talking to the small creature, like he, too, could carry a conversation. They may have been in a bit of a distance, but we knew. I couldn't help but being real fond of the rat, myself. He wasn't like Peter, given that Peter is an Animagus … and illegal one. No, for a small animal, whose lifespan is usually no longer than about 4 years, he was something ever extraordinary in his sheer intelligence and personality.

"I will not claim to know a lot about werewolves, Remus-san. However, I do know when fate smiles upon a match."

I think I snapped my head to look at Yoshi a bit too quick, for he gave a soft chuckle.

"I know, you haven't really known Kiara-chan for long. However, it doesn't take much for one to know."

I nod a little.

Just then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes shooting for the forest ahead.

Seems I wasn't the only one who sensed it, for Yoshi, too, was starting to scan the tree line.

Then …

'Kiara!' I shout mentally, only it seemed I didn't really have to.

Kiara gave me a quick glance, before she was seeing what I was seeing.

Not even needing to be told, she, being as careful as she could with Splinter, got up and quickly darted to the house.

He emerged.

It wasn't even a full moon and yet he had the gall to show up!

How dare he!

Seemed it didn't matter how fast Kiara was – and she was actually pretty quick – he was quicker. He grabbed her by the upper arms, she fell forward, Splinter must have fallen out of her hands, as the expression on her face was of sheer panic. She was able to get elbows and whatever else training she had to get out of the situation. Scooping Splinter up, holding him close to her and just fighting the mongrel off.

My own instinct couldn't deny, I was already off the verandah and sprinting as fast as I could. My fist collided with some part of his face, causing him to stumble back, enough for me to get in between him and Kiara, to somehow block him off.

"I should have all rights to kill you where you stand, Greyback!" I shout in sheer anger.

Fenrir Greyback. Words cannot describe how I loathe this beast of a man! His mattered hair was more grey than dark now from when I last saw him. Large build, yellowing sharp nails and teeth. I am not going to try and depict the stench that was reeking off of him. But it was vile! The only item of clothing he wore was a pair of torn knee-length pants.

My wand was in my hand and at the ready. I hear the slam of the door behind me. No doubt either of my parents had seen, or both of them.

Greyback gives a spin-chilling laugh of sorts.

"I know the laws of the wolf, boy!" he sneered.

"Then why come here? Knowing a male wolf occupies this land and the she-wolf is claimed for?" I demand, not dropping my wand.

I could hear Yoshi moving Kiara away, or starting to. I can assume she was a little more worried about Splinter than herself.

"Can't a father surprise his daughter? After finding out that she's back in England?"

I do not see Kiara's face, but I felt her reaction.

"You're not my father!" I hear her cry.

Instead of getting angry, Greyback just laughs, as though expecting this.

"Not surprising that you would believe such a lie! Do you not know what happened that night in August, nine years ago?"

Kiara did not reply.

"State whatever it is you're trying to say, or get out, before I blast you!" I promise. The tip of my wand giving small wisps of colour of whatever spell I was ready to cast right now.

Greyback straightens up, hands in a form of surrender. Uncharacteristically, he was serious and non-threatening, but not once do I drop my guard.

"You ought to speak to the one you call mother, Freya," he says to Kiara.

* * *

 **Kiara;**

When I first sensed the presence, I had hoped it was like a 'glitch' in the system. But, I knew it wasn't.

I was on my feet and hurrying before I heard Remus shouting in my mind.

Clearly I wasn't as fast as I thought I was. Or I was too taken off guard. Either way, when he caught up to me and all I could do was just fight, whilst making sure that Splinter wasn't in harms way either. That was not easy!

I didn't know what he wanted, only that I knew what he was. Another male wolf!

I kept fighting him, though he was trying to tell me to stop and listen. Yeah, as if that was going to happen. Then Remus managed to get in between him and me and Master Yoshi now at my side. Split seconds the door of the house was slamming open and shut, I glanced quick to see Sarah and Terence coming toward us.

The words exchanged between us.

This male, claiming something outrageous!

"My name is Kiara Snape!" I shout at him, being mindful of Splinter held against me. He had to be lying. "My name isn't Freya!" Trying to keep my emotions from getting the better of me; "I woke in St Mungo's Hospital not knowing what had happened to me, only that I was apparently attacked by a werewolf! The one who is meant to be my mother, ditched me. No longer claiming me as her own. I do not know of my father, I assume the same! Only my brother claims me as family!"

Why was I saying all of this to this male?

"Have you not ever wondered, if your memory hasn't been completely altered, when you woke up in the hospital? How is it that, though you had supposedly been bitten by a werewolf, only to not have so much as bite mark? Also seeming to suddenly be without a mother or father?"

No response.

"I was the one who rescued her," I hear Master Yoshi speaking.

"But, was she injured? Full on scratches and bites?"

I look at my Sensei, seeing him trying to think back to that day.

"I saw a werewolf. I saw a woman … and I saw Kiara."

"Was I attacking?"

This takes Master Yoshi slight aback, staring at this male. He was as wary as Remus and I. I could feel Remus just itching to hurt whoever this was.

Looking to have gotten the answer he had expected, Greyback, from what I remember Remus calling him, shakes his head. "You will learn the truth, Freya."

"Right! You've said your bit, now get the fuck off my land!" Remus growls.

"I'll leave!" Greyback promises. He goes to turn and walk, upon doing so, started singing just loud enough to be heard; "Cailín mac tíre álainn de mo. Rugadh leis an ghealach ar iomláine. Ní dhéanfaidh mé dearmad go bhfuil tú ag daor dom. Cé a fhios agam Tá mé Savage agus bródúil, cailín mac tíre álainn de mo. Know go bhfuil do oidhreacht fíor agus maith."

Numb washes over me. Yoshi has to help me to the ground, I feel Sarah also at my side, carefully taking Splinter from my hands. Remus and Terence not keeping their eyes off Greyback until they knew he was gone.

"Kiara-chan?" I hear my Sensei.

But I do not reply.

Remus was now kneeling on one knee in front of me. "Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No."

"We will stay in the house, while you and your father check the security of the area," I hear Sarah say.

"I also suggest that you, Kiara, send an owl to Severus," Remus says to me.

I am helped to my feet, and shortly inside the house, sitting in the living area.

For so long I had wondered how it came to be that such a song would come up now and again within my mind. Not knowing who had sung it, the voice so unfamiliar to me … until …

No!

My name is Kiara Snape!

* * *

 **Disclaimer; … yeah … um … this was kind of a surprise for me too, and I'm writing the story …**

 **What can I say, I like controversy, even among particular characters who are not at all of the loveable sort.**

 **And translation to the 'Irish song' Greyback just sang;**

 _ **Beautiful wolf girl of mine. Born with the moon of full. Never will I forget that you are dear to me. Though I know I am savage and proud, beautiful wolf girl of mine. Know that your heritage is true and good. -**_ **However the last part can also be translated to _legacy is real and_** ** _good_ from what I had discovered when playing around with google translation.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Thanks Akasha Wolf for your review on the first chapter :-)

Chapter Ten

 **Remus:**

Once the security of the lands were checked, double checked and even triple checked, did Dad and I headed back to the house. We even took whatever measures to ensure that Greyback – and no other male wolf for that matter – comes in on what is my land!

Werewolves are not that much different from the ordinary wolf. Though we turn once a month and are human for the rest, 'laws of the wolf' were created to make sure that there was order and agreement among we who could be come savage and brutal. One of those laws is that no male, unless he is the son of, or other male relative, (and even then), can enter the lands of another, unless he has permission.

Trespassers can be put to death, if the owner of the land saw it fit to do so. Rarely do I get trespassers, and most times I don't even think of going that far. However, when it comes to Greyback, that is a different case all together. All trespassers, however, do have a chance to state their case, so I guess I was generous enough for that. That … and I have never killed anyone before and … I don't know if I really ever can.

Dad pats me on the shoulder. "It will be okay, son!" he tries to assure. "We will do our best to make sure history doesn't repeat."

I appreciated Dad for the words. Somehow, I don't believe that this would be the same as the last time we had encountered Greyback. Though, it still didn't make things feel any better.

We enter the house to find Mum and Yoshi in the living area, as well as Splinter perched on Yoshi's shoulder.

"Where is Kiara?" I ask.

"In the study," Mum answers.

"She requested that she be alone to think for a while," Yoshi adds in. "She did send the owl to Severus, however."

I nod.

"You go and see to Kiara," says Dad, sounding a little tired. "We can start on dinner of sorts. You are very welcome to stay, Yoshi."

"I accept and thank you for your offer, Terence-san," Yoshi answers. "I will inform Shen of my absence for tonight."

Tang Shen was Hamoto Yoshi's fiancee.

I make my way to the next room, where I see Kiara sitting by the fireplace on the two black faux leather seater couch. Legs drawn up and held loosely by her arms, she seemed to look into some sort of distance.

 _'I am lost, Remus,_ ' I hear her mental voice within.

I go over to sit beside her.

 _'We will find the answers, Kiara'_ I telepathically reply, gently taking her hand into my own.

' _I was always in belief that I was attacked by werewolf, Moony. Only … he was correct, I … don't remember ever having a scratch or bite on me when I woke. Whatever scars I have … were afterwards, upon myself. Even then, those moments were uncommon.'_

I did noticed that Kiara had much less scarring upon her body than what I had. But, I never made mention of it, for I believed that it was actually rather rude to point such things out, especially upon a girl or woman, out of fear that I might offend her. Mum and Dad were pretty clear on how I should treat a female.

'How the hell did I become a wolf, if I hadn't been attacked?' she stressed.

I close my eyes to think on this; 'There are two ways for a person to be a werewolf. The first is that they are made into one. As in attacked by another,' my hand doesn't let go of hers. 'The other is if … they're born wolf …'

I open my eyes to see her hazel eyes starting right at me. She shakes her head.

"No!" she says in verbal. "No! There is no way!"

"What do you actually remember from before the attack? Your family life?" I ask.

I could see Kiara, still not wanting to believe that the latter of what I had said could even be truth, thought back.

"I lived in a town house of sorts. Those real old style ones, that looked to have been built before the second war or something. I remember Severus and our parents. But … I also remember there were those times when … when Severus and Tobias were out of the house, it was just Eileen and I … and this … this man with dark and grey hair and these piercing blue -" she stops, hand to her mouth, and looks at me, almost terrified.

"What else do you remember?" I cautiously push.

Kiara shakes her head. "My memory seems to become clouded and I do not know why. But … I remember that song! When I woke in hospital, not knowing anything, that was the first thing that came to me. I would ask Severus about it, and he had not a clue on what I was even talking about. For he doesn't even remember our own father even being able to speak a single ounce of Irish Celtic, or even Gaelic."

Just then Pablo, our long-eared owl, came flying in and dropped the letter down between us.

It didn't take much guessing to know that it was from Severus;

 _I am pleased to know that you are safe, Kiara. Lupin still should have blasted Greyback's rear for good measure. As for him finding out where you were. I honestly do not know how or who would give your location away. I know I would not. I highly bloody doubt those friends of Lupin's – even after the near choking of Black event – would do something that incredibly stupid!_

Kiara must have spoken to her dear big brother on what happened between my friends and I for him to know. I kind of don't blame her for talking to him over it, to be honest.

 _Look!_

 _We're going to get this matter sorted once and for all!_

 _You, Kiara, are coming here, to Cokesworth! Mum and Dad need to explain what actually happened 9 years ago!_

 _Dammit! If we need to drag Lupin along, so bloody be it!_

* * *

Later that night, I lie awake on my bed, in my room. Beside me, Kiara, asleep, facing me. It wasn't at all hard to decide that it was simply better this way, instead of trying to sneak in and out of rooms during the night. Even Mum and Dad saw the sense in that.

After being in deep discussion over the events of Greyback and Severus's letter, it had been worked out that it was best if we did do exactly what Severus had suggested. Though I was the one to send the reply, as Kiara still seemed to be elsewhere in thought. We probably would not get the response until daybreak.

Unable to sleep, I slip out of bed, grabbing the pair of pants I had taken off and dropped on the floor before climbing into bed and putting them on – Kiara and I feel comfortable enough around the other to sleep in just our underwear.

Once on, I walk out of the bedroom and silently I reached the door to Rosemarie's room. I took a deep breath as I reached for the doorknob and turned it. Pushing it open, the door moved back, showing into the room.

The room was completely tidy, as though not a thing had been touched and was simply frozen in time. But it was evident that it gets dusted and wiped down every so often, just to keep things looking as pristine as possible. The double bed had the identical dark wooden frame my bed had, with white and magenta sheets, blankets and pillow casings all neatly tucked in, complete with hospital corners. On each side were dark wood bedside tables with silver roses on the draws.

A white dressing table with oval mirror stood between the two windows, it had three small draws along the middle. The handles on the draws were gold and in a swirled pattern and around the mirror, against the white were painted gold vines with red roses in bloom. On the table itself was a black jewellery box with gold edgings, lying open, showing the neatly arranged contents, such as a gold chain that had a ruby red pendent in the shape of a rose. There were also make-up and nail polish beside it and a hair brush sitting close to the mirror. Also a gold framed photo of four people beside the jewellery box. The four people were Mum, Dad, myself and, of course, Rosemarie. There was a built in wardrobe, which the foot of the bed was facing, the doors were closed. Against the wall, beside the right bedside table, was a white bookcase, with five shelves and a set of see-through glass doors at the bottom.

I quietly survey the other objects that made up this room. Books neatly placed in the top and bottom two shelves of the bookcase, while the middle two sported a display of ornaments and framed photos, and in the display part there was a large display of hand-crafted animals sitting on a forest display with trees and waterfall. On the bed, upon the pillows were stuffed toys and dolls. Upon the walls and wardrobe doors were posters of people flying about on brooms, unicorns prancing about and various other things.

I was very solemn as I stared into the room. Eyes going from one part to another.

Grief lined my face, as I softly walked over the dresser, and picked up the framed photo. I was seven years old in the photo, my light brown hair was short, as it was now, and looked exactly like I did now, the same straight nose and innocent blue eyes. I also saw the image of Rosemarie, right beside me, with her arm around the back of my shoulders. I know Kiara had seen photos of Rosemarie about the place, and she did admit to me that she though Rosemarie to being very pretty girl. Rosemarie had the same light brown hair as I did, only hers was down to her chest, as well as the straight nose, which went very well with her oval shaped face. She had brown eyes and slim built.

I go and sit on the end of the bed, just looking at the photo.

"Remus?"

My head jerks a little, looking up to the doorway to see Kiara standing there. She was wearing one of my bathrobes.

"I'm fine, Okami," I say. Though I had only just noticed that my cheeks were quite wet from my silent tears.

Kiara sits next to me.

"I couldn't sleep," I simply say sniffing a little.

"Talk to me, Moony," she curiously says to me, in our tongue.

I look away from her.

"You don't have to!" she then said quickly. "I just -"

"No, it's okay," I reply, looking back at her. "Rose, from what I can fondly remember about her, was that she was a watchful sister. Especially after the attack. We kept as close as we could."

Kiara was studying me, sensing that there was more to be revealed. "You weren't the only one to have survived from that attack," she said. "Were you?"

I shook my head. "Rose and I were attacked by the same wolf," I began, sniffing and exhaling a little heavy. I feel Kiara's hand taking mine, like I had done earlier in the study. "How we survived, we don't know. Guess we could call it a miracle, I suppose. But Rose kept a brave front. At least she tried. I don't know if it was to help me, as well as help herself. Only that she knew that her chances of going to Hogwarts had been demolished."

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore let her in?" Kiara asks.

"As much as Professor Dumbledore wanted to allow her to attend, the Ministry, at the time, didn't allow werewolves into the school, even if they weren't the ones running it. As soon as they heard that Rose had been turned into a she-wolf, they practically told her to forget the letter she had received the week before. Telling her that she wasn't welcome because she was too dangerous. It took a bit for Dumbledore to overturn this so _I_ could attend where my sister couldn't." The bitterness, hurt and strain was starting to creep into my voice. "Rose assured that it was 'fine'. Mum and Dad taught her what they could, as it was the only way she could be taught." I pause for a mere moment, my lips turning so that I looked like had eaten something disgusting. "Then … _**he**_ came back."

"Who?"

" _ **Fenrir Greyback**_ ," I made a face of pure hatred, just at the very sound of the name that came out of my mouth.

Kiara didn't say anything.

"He attacked me to get even with my father. He went after Rose, because she was a female," my hands were clenched in tight fists, Kiara didn't let go of my hand when I did, if anything just held just as firm. "Three years later … three years after we turned and he went after her again. For the entire three nights of the full moon he …" Hot tears streaming. The words were difficult to continue. "He forced her to be his mate!"

Kiara sounded small when she spoke. "I didn't know that could happen. Did we –"

"No!" I responded very quickly, almost shouting. "Hell, no! Even if the wolf side takes over, there is an element of humanity among most," I added in a shaky voice. "Greyback is like one of those serial killers who takes real pleasure in making others suffer. Particularly if it involves children and … any potential candidates for breeding partners – if they survive and he is able to find them again."

"How … how was Rose when … when … when it … happened?"

I stare ahead for a moment, my cheeks completely wet.

"Rose was killed. But not straight away. We don't know what actually happened. We only found her body in the forest seven days after she disappeared."

My fists were no longer, instead my palms were to my face, as my head lowered. Kiara put an arm around my back and stayed quiet as I continued;

"She tried to get through it at first. Every full moon, he would come. Because I wasn't yet able to claim any ownership to the land, he'd …

"Rose would try to avoid it. But the beast side would always go to him. For nearly eight months this would happen," shaking my head, teeth gritting, "I even tried to intervene. But I ended up getting thrashed."

"Didn't your parents try and stop this?"

"Too dangerous. Especially the last time they -" I stopped myself, shaking my head again. I hated thinking of this.

"What happened?" she asks carefully.

She could see that I needed to get this out.

"She … she was … she was on heat," I strained to say it. "He got her pregnant."

Silence rose. Only I could sense more than just the present of my mate beside me. I knew Mum and Dad were standing at the doorway.

"It was the last straw. Unable to cope with all that had happened. I tried to tell her that everything would be okay and that Mum and Dad would love her regardless. But she wouldn't listen ... I should have done more!"

"You were only a kid, Remus," Kiara tried to sooth.

"I was still her brother! She was the only friend I had and because of what _he_ did, she's gone!" I snapped.

Realising this, I practically blew up at Kiara, I immediately apologised. Kiara knew I didn't mean it and kept her arm around me. She placed her other hand on my chest.

"It's okay to be angry, Moony," she assured.

"I'm not just angry, Okami. I'm scared!" I admitted, forgetting our wolf language and going into English.

"Of what?"

"Of history repeating itself," I say, looking directly at her, before flickering a glance to Mum and Dad, to acknowledge they were there. "I'm scared of what I would do to you. I'm scared of being like him and hurt you. And I am scared that he would try and take you from me. I'm scared, Kiara, I'm just scared!"

"You're nothing like him," said Kiara strongly. "You know why?"

I shook my head, trying to look away; only to have her getting me to look right at her.

"Because you have too much of a heart, Remus Lupin!" she claimed. "Firstly, you never forced me to become your mate. You never raised a hand towards me that was in an abusive manner. Heck, you don't even go out to deliberately attack someone! You're a good person, Remus."

"You got all in such a short time?"

"I can sense the way you are around me," she said, wiping away some of the tears from my cheek with her hand.

I understood what she meant. It was a characteristic of a true mating pair. I gently squeeze her hand.

"Thank you," I say, a little choked up in the voice. "Thank you for listening."

"Whenever you need it," Kiara said, before kissing me lightly on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Thank you for your reviews Akasha - and nice little info on wolves in Canada :-)

Chapter Eleven

 **Severus:**

I walked through the door of my Spinner's End home, to see my mother sitting at the couch of the sitting room, with one leg over the other and her arms crossed.

"Took your time," Mum commented.

"Professor Dumbledore could not help that, Mum. He said to pass on his apology and that I have a promising future in my career choice. Providing that I pass all of my NEWTs," I answer without blinking an eye. I closed the door and stepped further into the room.

Within this small sitting area was a three seated couch, an armchair and a round table in between to the left of me. The couch and armchair sat in front of the fireplace. The walls had shelving almost all around it, ahead were two doorways, the one to the narrow stairway that lead the way to the next floor, while the other, went to the kitchen and dining area. There was also a television and video player, which sat in the corner on the right, just next to the entrance to the kitchen. From above was a beautiful and well kept chandelier, something that Mum had always treasured for as long as I could remember.

Mum, apart from some obvious signs of aging, looked completely regal. Since the disappearance of Kiara, Mum had, little by little, changed in her appearance. Until it was too hard to not notice at all. Her shimmering black hair was like a waterfall down to just above her chest. Where she once used to have a heavy brow, was now more smoother and accommodating to her now perfectly arched eyebrows. It disturbed me a little now on just how much Kiara, besides being long in face, instead of heart, had the same similar features as this woman I called Mum. Only there were also some vast differences between my mother and sister, as well. Kiara's nose had the a sort of low bridge and point at the end and higher cheekbones … Mum never had that point, her nose was just a plain straight Roman nose. If anything, Dad reckoned that Kiara's features may have been something of a throw-back. Because she had nothing that indicated that he had any of the Snape genes, only Prince ones.

"But why did he take so long?" Mum pressed.

I could feel that she was trying to read me. However, Mum was unable to penetrate into my mind. I had been deliberately learning Occulmency after begging Dumbledore to help me since I was twelve years old. Against his usual standard judgement of allowing such a young age to learn something so complex, the Headmaster of Hogwarts agreed. Legilimency came easily for the young wizard after that. By the time I was a few days shy of fourteen, I was very strong in succeeding on block my own mind, whilst looking into another's at the same time. However, it appears that my own mother, was just as skilled in the same art. For why else would I have never known about what had happened to Kiara's that night, years ago?

"Some students take longer when it comes to the Headmaster," I say with a casual tone. "Why do you sound as though I have done something wrong?"

Mum thought of this question, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said with relent. "I believe with everything that has been going on with You-Know-Who and his band of followers and the disappearances and other chaotic things that has been happening, I believe I can be forgiven for feeling rather … uneasy of you being gone for so long."

I wished I could feel the sentimentality of my mother's words. It was probably very much there. But after the messages I have been getting from Kiara and Lupin alike, especially after this latest one about Fenrir Greyback making some outrageous claims, I couldn't help feel so unsure. "Where is Dad?" I then asked.

"He's gone out. Said something about wanting to find something nice. No need to know what he is talking about," Eileen shook her head with quiet disgust.

I held my tongue, afraid of saying something. Instead I went straight to the stairs narrow stairs and ascended on up to the next floor. Up here there were three doors. One straight ahead, only about ten steps from the stairs and a door on each side. I went to the door on my right and was now in the bedroom that was mine.

The room was elongated, with two beds at the end side by side with a single table and lamp in between. A small desk that was covered with books and loose papers in front of the small window, a big wardrobe in the very corner after the door next to the desk and shelves all along next to the door, opposite the window.

The bed on the left was unmade with dark green and white sheets and blankets. While the bed on the right was very well kept and tidy with light blue and violet sheeting, blankets and pillows. Upon this bed were many, many well placed and very neatly wrapped presents that just covered it.

I stare at it from where I stood. Lost in my own thoughts.

A slam of the door from downstairs bought me out of it.

"What is that?" I heard my mother's voice demand.

"What does it look like?" followed a deep man's voice.

"How many times must I tell you, Toby?" Mum cried.

"I don't care how many times you tell me, Eileen!" followed Dad's voice sounding a little agitated by this repeat of being asked. "A man can still hold on to hope that is daughter would come back!"

"She's dead, Tobias! We had a funeral!"

"With no body! Show me some freaking proof that she is actually dead! I may be losing something in my old age, but I am _not_ losing what I have in my hopes in seeing my little girl again!"

"You weren't really much of a father to her!" she yells back.

A sudden thud of something hitting against a wall, and I hear books falling to the floor.

"Dammit, Eileen! Not that again!" he yells.

I grit my teeth. Why does Mum keep saying that to him?

Dad, whenever he wasn't in a foul mood, was as good of as a dad he could be to Kiara and I. Why does she keep saying that he was never much of a father to my sister, when that has been farthest from the truth?

I still remember to night of Kiara's disappearance. How Dad went ballistic. Wanting to know how he was never told about these things called _'werewolves'_ before?

I see Lupin's owl coming in through my window.

Still hearing the shouts downstairs, I go over and take the rolled up parchment;

 _SS - I am replying on behalf of K. We're going with your suggestion of seeing your parents, over what has happened with K. However, before we figure out when that can happen, there is more that you need to be made aware of first. When are you able to come by next? - RL_

Smart Lupin, real smart. Yes, ensure any who intercepts this might not know who or what this is even about.

My reply was simple and straight to the point.

* * *

It was late afternoon the following day, I pulled some sort of spiel about my going to some friend's place to do some much needed school work that was of importance. Mum and Dad bought it. Personally, I just wanted to get away from the bloody yelling and screaming!

Arriving at the Lupin house felt almost like a breath of fresh air. It was quiet!

Waiting for my arrival was Kiara. I do not withhold my smile, nor the hug when I reached her.

"Everyone else is inside," she told me when I asked of where Lupin was.

I picked up the note of worry within her tone.

"What's happened?" I ask. "Did Greyback return?"

Kiara shook her head. "No, thankfully, he has not. Only the answer you're after is not really mine to tell."

I understood.

We enter the house. This would be the first time I have actually walked fully inside, given the last time, I hadn't even stepped through the door, only stayed outside. It was a beautiful house, I have to say. A nice sitting room to my instant left, stairs going up to the next floor to my right, a little further down was a handsome study of sorts, with rich carpet of burgundy and mauve, and interesting mix, but done so it just worked well with the rest of the room.

Moving straight to the doorway of the kitchen, where I see Lupin sitting at the other side of the dining table from where I stood, with I am assuming his father at the end next to him. I was mildly surprised to see Hamoto Yoshi and Tang Shen here as well. Of course, not forgetting Splinter, comfortably and obediently on the table next to his Master's arm.

Shen was helping Lupin's mother in the kitchen.

Shen was a beautiful porcelain faced and small framed woman of five foot one, with her silken black hair in a lose high bun and was wearing a simple blue kimono.

"Good evening, Severus-san," she greets me with her graceful smile.

"Shen," I acknowledge, before asking the probable obvious question that came to mind, "Why is there a full room?"

"Because we all have the same thing in common," Mr Lupin addresses me. "We want Remus and Kiara safe. As well as getting to the bottom of what had happened nearly nine years ago. Kiara has told me that you have been near pulling teeth to get to the truth, only to get nothing."

"That would be correct," I say, looking at my sister still next to me.

"Plus the limited knowing of the documentation allowed to the general public," Mr Lupin adds.

Upon the table were several large folders.

"Why?" I choose to ask, though I already knew the answer.

"Some of the answers you may be looking for maybe within these documents and articles," Mr Lupin explains. "You have been spoken for by Kiara, here, on your trying to help seek as much on the werewolf to better understand, as well as the possibility of getting what you're seeking with your own parents.

"The sooner you know, the better you may come to understand with a bit more arsenal on your side."

Once more, I look at Kiara. The time that had passed and still coming no closer. Perhaps this would genuinely help us.

…...

Kiara;

When I pull out the first lot parchments closest to me, after we all were seated and going through what could be found, the first words I saw were; _Behind the Werewolf Hunters and their Noble Guide on how to stop the Werewolves Breeding_.

Raising my brows, I began to read;

 _Come the turn of the thirteenth century, the werewolf population in Europe, including here in England, had reached to the point where even Muggles had began to notice. Which probably where Muggles had inspired wuch stories as_ Little Red Riding Hood _and_ the Three Little Pigs _._

 _It would also be when Muggles were so fearful of the whole aspect of witchcraft they would burn anyone who they believed to be 'related to the devil' according to History. But, it wasn't Muggles who chose to become '_ Werewolf Hunters _', as they had been known as._

 _The Ministry had grown to believe that there were attacks at every full moon. Also believing that mating pairs were breeding litter after litter. They even pushed that belief to everyone. This is where the idea of getting a band of wizards together to cull as many werewolves as they could. Or rather, as many as they wanted, by any means necessary._

 _The Hunters chose the method of getting to the pairs. Find the pairs, they can get to the females._

"Why the females?" I asked, looking at Remus.

Remus looked to see what I was reading; seemingly not to fond of the sight of it. This did get everyone else's attention, much to where I allowed Severus to slide it away from me. Both he and Master Yoshi studied this for themselves.

"Because females carry the offspring. Also, remember how I explained that if a girl fell pregnant with another's baby, it can be very …" Remus couldn't even find the word he wanted to say.

"I remember," I say, saving him from trying to search any further.

"It was one of the many ways they would … torture a pair," says Remus.

Severus shot his head up. "Torture?"

Remus gave a grim nod; "Killing straight away is just to simple sometimes for these … I can't even call them people," he answered. "They would find a pair in their human form, capture them and if the girl is … on heat ..." he stopped for another moment. "They would rape her, forcing her mate to watch … knowing what would happen if she fell pregnant to even just one of those … those ..."

Again Remus stopped, he could feel my own emotions starting to go negative.

"So many girls and women have suffered for four whole centuries because of the Ministry's 'good idea'. While the males did suffer, not as many had been killed. It was more risky to be a female, being that you are the ones bearing the full-blooded werewolves. I don't even want to describe on what they would do if there were any children. They had also managed to find a way to make the females sterile, unable to breed, so in case she was found by a male, he won't claim her because she was 'inadequate'.

"Come the turn of the eighteenth century, the female population almost became non-existent. Males were afraid of what would happen if they became mates with one. It wasn't until a real uproar happened when the Ministry finally called for the savage practice and killings to stop. They didn't even bother apologising for the damage they had caused. For, as you and I both are witnessing today and now, why bother when prejudice is running rampart toward anyone who isn't of a status that is deemed worthy. Saying that 'it was for the best interests of the world that it had to be done' and washed their hands of it."

"I have noticed. Very hard not to," Severus says flatly. "Yet, by what you are saying the killings had stopped."

Remus shook his head a little. "They said it was to stop, only it still continued. The Ministry ignored the cries and pleas; saying that it wasn't happening any more. They said the practice had stopped and that the werewolves were speaking false accusations of it still going on. Finally, it was 1933 when the Ministry knew they couldn't ignore it. But, once again, didn't apologise for their disgraceful handling of the situation. They were glad that there weren't any werewolf pairings left, because the she-wolf no longer existed and that any chance of a werewolf to ever exist was to be made, not born."

"But … what am I doing here if she-wolves don't exist? … And your sister? Surely there has got to be others?" I pipe up.

"You had a sister?" Severus quizzed with surprise.

"Yes, Severus, I did," Remus answered, with a tightened sort of expression, like something between a painful smile and an extremely saddened grimace.

"What happened to her?" I could hear the sincerity.

"Rosemarie passed away," Sarah said simply.

"Kiara, I believe you ought to see these," Shen says, who was looking over some papers with Master Yoshi.

Remus took the papers from her and sorted through them, until he then showed them to me. I blinked, then looked at Remus before taking them from him.

 _FIRST SHE-WOLF SINCE FIRST PROCLAIMED EXTINICT FOR FORTY YEARS!_

 _Date: 14 July 1975_

 _After what has believed to be no longer possible, it has been discovered that a Rogue has decided that a comeback to the Werewolf Population is a must, after there has been an attack on two children. One a small boy, while the other we can assume to be his older sister. Their names have been suppressed and forbidden to be released due to an intervention of many parties to protect, though many cannot understand why. Considering that this is probably one of the most interesting discoveries to have been made._

 _Given the she-wolf is a made wolf, since there are no records full-blood females. This is still something to be marvelled, as well as in ways feared. Is this the come back of any more female werewolves? Who knows! But one thing is for certain! The Ministry has put their foot down on insuring that the She-Wolf would_ NOT _be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _ANOTHER ATTACK ON YOUNG GIRL!_

 _Date: 26 August 1977_

 _Just over two years since the first attack upon a young girl, another has just been set upon. This is the second time of any recorded attacks on young girls by Werewolf to Date! There are not even any new records in the world, apart from just these two cases!_

 _Again the name of the young girl in question has been suppressed. The only information we can give is that she was with her mother at the time of the attack, what they were doing at such a crazy time and during a full moon does beg to wonder. But what a Werewolf was even doing in Cokesworth also raises questions. Most Werewolves go out of their way to avoid being detected._

 _What is also really intriguing about this case is that, while the girl has been reported to have been attacked, there are no visible bite or scratch marks to say so. Yet, she is very much a werewolf!_

 _MEMORY LOSS FROM ATTACK!_

 _Date: 2 September 1977_

 _Another interesting turn is that the girl does not even remember what had even happened on the night of the attack, and the mother of the girl has not at all made herself shown. Against the Ministry's strong wish to keep her in the United Kingdom, a Japanese Man who rescued the girl made it very clear that he was going to adopt the girl and raise her as his own. Because there was no-one else stepping forward to claim the girl and the Ministry has no legal right to keep a child from any who choose to adopt them in order give them a good home, the Ministry had no choice but to allow it._

 _Where the second she-wolf will end up, we may never know._

 _DEATH OF SHE-WOLF, NOW ONLY ONE LEFT!_

 _Date: 27 October 1979_

 _While no details have been given, it has been bought to our attention that the first of the two girls who have been attacked has been reported dead. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that whatever attempt to bring back this species has failed. The only hope for the males is the only other she-wolf. Where that she-wolf is, no-one knows, the man who adopted the girl has gone to great lengths to keep her hidden from any detection._

 _Will this lone remaining female make an appearance?_

"But … you said that the Ministry would know of our union?" I say in a quiet tone, with some hesitation, looking at Remus. "At least that is what I believed."

Remus was playing with a parchment, while he waited for me to finish reading. "They know there that a pairing has happened …" he began to say. "In 1933 every wolf was put on a registry around the world. The Werewolf Hunters were no longer a threat apparently … because there were no known full-blooded females left, that the Ministry knew of. In order to keep an eye on any possibility of a she-wolf to ever make a return, the Ministry of the UK somehow placed a spell, or something, upon the registry of any Werewolves who resided in the country. The only upside at this point is that there was a flaw when they were doing this."

"What flaw would that be?" Severus asks with interest.

Remus now looks at me with a small smile.

It was Terence who speaks on this; "Remus may be on the registry and his name has probably changed colour. I don't know how they have been able to do that, my theory is that they collected some DNA sample from every person attacked whilst they were in the hospital and entwined it into the registry, so that when the only known she-wolf makes herself shown, the DNA would react and change.

"As for the flaw, what the Ministry probably wasn't counting on was a certain sixteen year old male werewolf coming along to claim you for his mate. They were hoping for someone seventeen or over to make his claim instead."

"Why?" I dare to ask.

"Because of the fact that I am sixteen and not seventeen, the Ministry cannot reveal us as a mating pair," says Remus, still with the small smile. "Sixteen is still under-age, even if we are legally married. They would need to have Mum and Dad's permission to do that, as well as your Master's, in order to declare that the one and only known female werewolf is very much alive!"

"They would also need my permission, being your legal guardian," says Yoshi to me.

"What of my biological mother?" I ask.

Master Yoshi shook his head. "She denied you to be her daughter, because of that, she has no say in your fate. Only I, who took you place as your parent, can do that. Even if she did try and speak, she couldn't. Because you are not of age."

"Once Remus is of age, which is seventeen, the Ministry would still have to have permission, only instead of Sarah and I, they would have to ask Remus!" Terence adds to this.

"And I would be damned if I allow a single shred of the Daily Prophet, or any other newspaper unveil you!" Remus finishes

Many things racing through me as I thought of what had been revealed to me thus far.

Severus and I look at each other upon this. He too, was a little surprised, but seemed to also be somewhat glad, from what I could tell.

I look back at the articles before me.

"No records of full-blooded females?" I read aloud. "Is that another way of saying born and not made?"

"It is," says Terence, as he slips out a thinner folder. "Yoshi, I believe you ought to see this, before you allow Kiara."

"What is that, Dad?" Remus asks.

Master Yoshi, with Shen, went through the folder. Even Splinter seemed to be ever the curious one to try and read for himself – and who says rats can't read?

I watch my Sensei, as I see his eyes go back and forth over what was in front of him. His eyebrows going up a few times, lips seemingly pressed. It was upon a slightly heavy exhale that he closed the folder, and handed it to me.

"No matter what you choose to do with this information, Kiara-chan," he says to me in the father tone he only ever uses in such important matters as this appeared to be. "Know that I still see you as a daughter and an honourable student within the Clan."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. All original characters belong to me.

Thanks Akasha, I fixed up the Kira to Kiara and one word that I knew that didn't exist. Not sure where you may have seen the 'this doesn't make sense', but I have some time to fix that up if I can find it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Kiara:**

A sick feeling arose in the pit of my stomach as I read the following. Shaking my head, I almost throw the folder and its contents to the table, pushing the chair out and bolting out through the back door.

"Kiara!" I hear both Remus and Severus, but I wasn't going to hear it.

I just kept going. My legs carrying me as far as I could allow myself to go, before I drop to the ground, upon my hands and knees. Tears flowing.

Not just the tears flowing, but the memories of all flooding on back.

A hand goes on my shoulder.

"Kiara."

I push it off.

"How could you have not known, Severus?" I say in mixed tone, not looking at him.

"If I had of know, Kiara, I would have gone straight to you with the information!" Severus said in a feel of surprise. "You _**know**_ I would!"

My vision was blurred from my tears, as I looked up at him. Also seeing Remus just a few centimetres back.

"Why should I believe that? I've been lied to since day dot of my existence!" I cry.

Severus squats down to get eye level with me.

"You have not been the only one who has been lied to, Kiara!" he pressed. "I had been told to forget that you were even alive! You were dead to my parents … or at least that is what my mother tried to push on to Dad and I!

"Dad saw you as his own child! I saw you as a sister, Kiara!"

I try and suppress the heavy exhale of a cry, as I say in a choked voice;

"But, I'm not your sister, Severus! I never was … Doesn't it ever make you wonder on those certain nights? When you and Tobias were sent away for a bit?"

Severus sighs, looking up for a moment and flicking a glance toward Remus, before turning back to me.

"I had wondered about that, yes," he began to admit, shifting to a more comfortable position on his knees. "Yet, who was the one who demanded to see you after you were said to be in St Mungo's? Who was the one who wanted to still call you family, even after our parents were literally trying to say otherwise to me? Managed to get to Japan a few times just to see you?

"If those are not the acts of someone who calls themselves a big brother, and sees you as his little sister, I don't know what is?"

"But -" I go to say.

Severus cuts me off; "But, nothing, Kiara! Okay, the record came out that you are a full-fledge she-wolf! Daughter to the longest and most ancient line of wolf to ever still exist! As well as the daughter to … _him_ … the most notorious savage werewolf around the United Kingdom! But!" He gets me to look at him, for I had looked away from him. "I am your brother, Kiara! Remus is my brother-in-law! I accepted that not long after your telling me of your pairing.

"What I will not accept is, even with all the facts presented in front of us in the black of the ink and fawn colour of the parchment! Is for you to say that you are not my family, Kiara! The truth came out, yes! But the truth to the matter is, I don't care! You, Kiara Maureen Snape … Freya Artemis Demetrius-Greyback … are my sister! Nothing is going to change my mind on that!"

I look right into Severus's dark eyes. Though he was excellent in Occulumency, he showed me enough for me to know that he was telling me the direct truth, and was not stepping away from it.

"What do we do, now?" I then ask, fighting to calm down now.

Severus looks at Remus.

"The choice is yours, Okami," I hear Remus's calm tone, now beside me, next to Severus. "We can leave things as they are, with the knowledge we now have. Or, if you wish to keep pursuing on the truth of how your heritage came to be, know that you have our backing."

I now face Remus.

"I don't know which way I want to go with this," I say, studying his face, especially the eyes. "No-one told me, until just recently, by your own words, Remus, on who this Fenrir Greyback was … and what he did do … still does do! I don't know what it is I am meant to think about any of this!" I pause for a split second and looking away from him before, before adding on, "I just don't want you to hate me."

"Okami, look at me," Remus was firm.

For a moment I close my eyes, not sure if I wanted to do what he asked. But I do.

His blue eyes were brighter than I had thought to have seen them before. The stars that were out reflecting within.

He emphasised on his words strongly. "You told me that I was a good person, after confessing how I was afraid of what might happen between you and I. That I was nothing like Greyback! Sensing that I was not.

"Now, I am going to say the same in kind, Okami. You are not the only one who can sense such traits within their mate. You're everything Greyback is not! Even with your blood ties to him. And … I. Love. You!"

* * *

 **Remus;**

My words to Kiara must have penetrated, for the first thing she did was to move toward me, my arms going around her, and her face partly against my chest.

Silence was our company for a while.

"I think," Severus goes to say. He must have been going over all of this in his head. "For the time being, allow for this to sink in properly, before deciding on what the next step ought to be."

I do not think I have ever thought to see Severus Snape be in such a way right now. Yet, here he was, in front of me, being a right and sincere man, instead of the boy I knew from Hogwarts who mingled with the likes of Avery, Malfoy and so on from the Slytherin house.

"I would agree, Severus," I say. "However, the final decision is yours Kiara."

Silence came again, before Kiara found her voice once more;

"I wish to wait until after the next turn of the moon before I know what I want to do."

"I believe that is a fair decision," I say, while Severus nodded in kind.

The next full moon was not that far off, and it was enough time to consider what has been laid out before us.

Then Severus says; "As for right now, I'd like to get off this ground. My knees are starting to hurt."

I could not miss the small soft escape of a laugh coming from Kiara.

"Only sixteen and complaining of sore knees like an old man," she quipped.

"Shut up!"

"Well, you are a year older than me!"

"So is Remus!"

"I'm not the one saying I have sore knees," I return, still a little taken aback to hear my first name and not my last coming from Severus.

We get to our feet and were shortly returning to the house.

* * *

The next number of days go in a slow sort of blur.

Kiara slowly came to terms on the knowledge she had been given about her being known as Freya Demetrius-Greyback.

The Ministry had certainly done extremely well to keep tight lipped about having the public know that there was still a single full-blooded she-wolf roaming about the country, or rather, the world, given that Kiara did live in Japan once upon a time.

It was still of interest as to what they had intended on doing with such information if Kiara were to have met with some other male wolf, as opposed to me. For majority of werewolves, both nomads and packs alike, do their best to keep themselves from such attention. Especially where a female could be in serious high risk of getting murdered, or worse, if she were to be exposed.

It was Kiara's guardian, Yoshi, who had come with the theory that Dumbledore's choosing of the forest upon my land was of no accident. Because, while another male was so easily detected the second he steps upon my land, Kiara was able to slip in, without my knowing that she was even there, until the first full moon, when the beast within smelt her pheromones and availability … which led to our becoming mates the following night.

Somehow, it does not seem at all without genius, in a way and taking such risk in doing so.

Whatever led to Kiara being within my forest, accepting me to be hers, I was glad it happened. I meant what I said when I told her that I loved her. For I did.

It isn't uncommon for the wolf to fall hard and fast for his mate if it turned to her being his true match.

Kiara is my match!

Ironic how the same wolf to have ties to both of us, is the very wolf responsible for our union.

Severus kept tabs with us since the night of revelation.

He, too, meant what he said.

He did, ask, however, about my friends.

Truth was, it was I, who ended up writing to Sirius, James and Peter since Greyback had appeared. It seemed it was enough for Sirius and Peter to admit that they were complete and utter dicks and realised that there was no way they could ever see their friendship with me slide away.

They did show the day before last. Wanting to clear the air, have a fresh start of sorts.

"We cannot promise that we won't go about liking Snape," Black said truthfully. "But … since he did prove that he's not a total arsehole, and Remus is very much stuck with you, until the end of time, I promise to try and not be a complete fuckhead."

My hand met with my face upon this, closing my eyes, thinking that this was as good as I am going to get out of Sirius.

Kiara accepted the truce.

Soon, the moon was about to be upon us once more. Kiara and I were both now entering the cave, deciding to not roam about the forest.

The entry led us to a huge open area, it felt like it could fit a small house inside it. From the outside, it didn't at all give off that look at all, which was the general idea. Above gave off light from the outside, even allowing a window of sorts to look up to the see a clear view of the sky. The 'window' was magically placed there. Thankfully, in my mind, no-one cannot see through it from the outside, all they would be able to see is dirt, leaves and whatever else that covered the ground.

In the middle there was a large pit that was perfect for making a fire, this is where the window also served it's purpose in order to allow smoke to escape. There were three large mattresses within the cave, one near the fire-pit, just near the entry to our right, while the last was right at the back of the cave.

"The mattresses help on the first night," Kiara admitted.

"There's more to this cave, than what you're seeing, my dear," I say with a smile, as I pulled out my wand.

With a quick flick of the wrist here and a smooth wave over there, the cave changed. A fire burst right into the pit, the farthest mattress turned into a simple queen sized bed, the one closest to the pit transfigured into a small round table with cushions around it, while the last mattress that was closest to us had changed into a cupboard with plates and other utensils. That wasn't all that happened. About ten or so steps away from the now newly made bed, the cave wall slid open and 'pushed out' a sink and a toilet, while on the middle right to us another part of the cave wall turned around to reveal an in-ground hot spring.

Kiara's jaw dropped. "How the devil did you get a hot spring? There is no volcano in England!"

"It's not just a hot spring, the water changes to the temperature you want," I sounded pretty pleased with myself. Then said in an apologetic voice; "I'm just going to have apologise with the toilet in having no walls though. Can easily get that fixed later."

"I promise not to look," said Kiara, half joke, half serious.

"Gee, thanks!" I returned in the same manner.

Kiara went forward to examine the fire, she discovered that, while it was obviously dangerous to touch, she felt coolness, instead of heat. "Temperature changing flame! Nice!

"But … why?"

I give a slight shrug. "There have been times, especially during the winter, where it made more sense to stay in here, until the moon had gone. So, over the years, my parents made sure that it was comfortable. The mattresses were simply to hide what might cause another to wish to overstay their welcome. Plus before the night turns, I tend to change all of this back."

Kiara nods, before going over and sitting on the end of the bed.

I caught a snippet of what was going on in her mind. She sensed me.

"I'm not ready to know the fullness of the truth," she says aloud, as I go to sit beside her. "Not yet."

I gently brush some strands of her black hair to behind her ear, before resting my fingers on the base of her jawline, while taking her hand with my other hand.

"Whenever you are ready," I tenderly say. "Let me know."

Gently, I place a kiss upon her lips.

The End

* * *

 **Disclaimer;**

 **Well, I had to drop the bomb somewhere!**

 **Also, as if I wasn't going write some sort of 'oh my god, I am so sorry, Moony, I know I was an utter moron to you and your girl, but, damn, I just wanna be friends again!'**

 **Brief, I know, sorry, but meh … Sirius does a lot better in the next story, believe me. Peter, on the other hand, does apologise, but let's just say he starts being super secretive.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the First of the Lupin-Turtle Clan series – not sure if it will be called the Lupin-Turtle Clan, as I am still stuck on a better title for this crossover. Plus, we are still very much pre-Turtles, at the moment.**


End file.
